You'll Never Guess
by izzi08
Summary: Mara has a strange necklace which changes her life drastically! Will there be Romance,Betrayal,Death? Do the newbies have something to do with the mystery? They aren't who you think they are! JARA FABINA AMFIE PASON & OCxOC,please READ & REVIEW! Chap 6!
1. Chapter 1

**You'll never Guess 1**

**I don't own house of Anubis! I just own my ideas! **

* * *

><p><strong>Mara POV<strong>

**I wake up…it's 12:30 AM midnight…I can't sleep…look around…Joy is asleep in her bed next to Patricia's and Patricia…where's Patricia? I glance at her bed…it's empty…something is going on…I slowly get up from the bed and open the door…a gust of wind hits me…this is strange considering that the windows are closed…I spot a dim light coming from Nina's room…I tiptoe to the door of Amber and Nina's room…and I hear voices…**

"_Okay guys…we have a problem…the mystery isn't over yet." said Nina_

"_What! UGH YOU MEAN I ALMOST DIED FOR NO REASON!" yelled Jerome_

"_Shut it slime ball!" hissed Patricia_

"_Nina…are you sure?" Fabian asked with worry_

"_Yea…before we went back to prom…you know after I hid the cup…Sarah told me the mystery wasn't over."_

"_UGH!" Jerome yelled_

"_Wait…I have to keep on thinking?" whispered Amber_

"_Oh no ALIENS!" yelped Alfie_

"_Okay guys…it's getting late…just promise not to tell Joy…Mara…or Mick…we don't want to get anyone else in danger." Nina said half-heartedly_

"_Okay…Sibuna" everyone said in union._

**What was that all about…I really want to know…what cup…what mystery, who's Sarah? WHY CANT I KNOW! My thoughts are interrupted when I hear the door creak open….**

"**MARA" six voices whisper yell**

"**Mara, How long have you been eavesdropping?" Nina whispers**

"**Um…well…I…woke up…didn't see Patricia…went out of the room…saw a light from your room and…WAIT? I SHOULD BE ASKING THE QUESTIONS HERE! What is SIBUNA and what is so important about the cup AND why did you almost die?" I asked sternly**

"**Long story…" Nina said as she grabbed me and led me to her room…**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Mara, When I came to this school an old lady named Sarah…gave me this necklace… we found some ankh pieces which are part of the broken cup of ankh…and then Rufus and Victor want the cup…because it gives eternal life…the attic has many secrets…and so does the cellar…Victor has a group of people called the Society, they planned to use the ankh pieces and put them together with the help of Joy (they thought she was the chosen one) Sarah died…we had the ankh pieces Jerome stole them and gave it to Rufus then we got it back…but then Rufus tried to trick us and kill us with fire ants and then I made the cup the night of the prom…I am the chosen one, and Rufus drank the elixir which was fake and he thought Alfie died, so we have to keep the cup safe." Nina said quietly while toying around with her necklace.<strong>

"**Um…okay…I'm confused…Do you all have magic necklaces?" I said because Joy had a special necklace and Fabian also…Patricia had her ring with strange symbols on it.**

"**No…why do you ask?" Nina said confusedly **

"**Because…Fabian has a necklace and so does Joy…Patricia has a ring…" I said nervously…**

"**Well I don't think their necklaces and ring has anything to do with the cup of ankh." Nina stated**

"**Oh" I said…wow I just asked a stupid question…I am not that type of person…**

"**Mara, tomorrow please bring something important to you…initiation ceremony…" squealed Amber…then she stopped as she spotted Jerome trying to sneak out of the room.**

"**You too Jerome!" Amber scolded**

**Oh god not those creepy initiation ceremonies with bonfire…and tricks…and spells…and chants and…stuff…and…wow I'm tired…I better go to my room.**

* * *

><p><strong>As I walk down the eerie hallway to my room…I notice somebody following me…at first I thought it was Patricia because we share a room…but then I looked behind me…and no one was there…I took a few frantic steps towards my room…when I hear footsteps behind me…I run in panic and trip over a nail…ow…owww…owww…owwwww! I think I sprained my ankle…the footsteps get closer and closer…then a shadow crawls up behind me…and I turn around and nobody is there…and then something starts glowing…my necklace…it glows and the light gets brighter and brighter…as I touch it, it burns my hand…an arm grabs me…and I turn around to see who it is…but nobody is there…I let out a bloodcurdling scream…then it all goes black.<strong>

**The first thing I heard was two voices…**

"_Is she okay?" a male voice says_

"_What do you think slime ball!" a girl hissed_

"_I'm really worried…I-She's a great person…I don't want to lose her…I hope she's ok!" says the same male voice_

"_WOW Jerome the slime ball is worried!" says the girl (who I think is Patricia)_

"_Shut it Patricia." Jerome says_

"_Whatever slime ball!" Patricia yells back_

"_Shut up Patricia! I'm really worried about Mara!" Jerome whines_

"_You dirty skunk-bag!" Patricia yelled back_

"_Trudy, is Mara going to be okay!" Amber screeched_

"_Mara, sweetie, are you okay?" Trudy says_

"**What happened?" I say as I my eyes open slowly…my head is throbbing and I vaguely remember what happened.**

"**MARA!" seven people say as they embrace me into a huge group hug.**

"**MARA I WAS SOOOOOO WORRIED! You should be ashamed of yourself worrying causes wrinkles!" yelled Amber**

"**Um where's Mick?" I ask quietly, I mean he is my boyfriend he could have at least stayed with me!**

"**I don't know!" Amber says still screaming**

"**Mara we were really worried." Jerome said sternly**

"**Yea Jerome I heard you…you were all I hope she's okay…and Patricia said Shut it slime ball and then you were saying how you truly care about me! I heard everything." I say back at him**

"**Ohh" he says quietly**

**I was lying on the couch…Trudy…and all my house mates except for Mick were crowded around me. **

"**What happened?" I say weakly…I really didn't know…**

"**We found you lying on the floor dead cold." Nina said with a concerned expression.**

"**I'll be right back." Trudy said as she walked to the kitchen to get me some ice **

"**Are you sure you don't remember?" Jerome said quietly**

"**Oh I remember…I was walking to my room…I was being followed and I fell but then my necklace glowed…and it all went black!" I said**

"**What necklace?" Nina asked as the others looked around questionably**

"**Um…the one I'm wearing" I said pointing to my necklace…it was made of gold and had a woman with wings on, her head was a red ruby jewel.**

"**ISIS!" Fabian whisper-yelled**

"**Wait…Fabian…Isis the Egyptian goddess." Nina said excitedly**

"**Alien!" Alfie screeched randomly**

"**YES NINA, YES!" Fabian yelled happily**

"**I LOVE YOU FABIAN!" Nina yelled as she flung herself at Fabian. He turned a deep shade of pink…and they kissed!**

"**YAY" Amber squealed as she jumped up and down.**

**I have to tell you this went on for hours Amber was boasting about how she is an amazing matchmaker…Nina and Fabian were flirting…Patricia was fighting with Alfie…and Jerome was staring at me (it was getting creepy…I felt like he was trying to bore a hole through me). **

**The whole concept of my necklace being a symbol of Isis was strange. The necklace itself was strange…I mean I don't remember when or how I got it…and why Isis! I guess I'm just new to the Egyptian mythology thing. **

"**What's all the ruckus about?" yelled a half-asleep Joy (she had her avocado mask on and Alfie was staring at her with a scared look on his face)**

"**ALIEN!" Alfie yelled as he runs behind Amber**

"**You guys it's just Joy!" Patricia exclaims**

"**Well I better get going" I state…for some reason I wanted to be alone, as I walk out of the room…footsteps follow me…NOT AGAIN! But this time it was different…it was actually a person.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Mara…wait up." I heard Jerome call after me<strong>

"**Leave me alone, Jerome!" I really couldn't handle someone…I want to be alone and think everything through. As I reach my room I slam the door shut. But of course he follows me anyways!**

"**Mara, seriously, tell me what's wrong?'"**

"**Nothing's wrong…Why do you care?" I ask…because seriously he's Jerome Cares only about himself Clarke! He never cares about other people…except Alfie…you know when Alfie was in the hospital Jerome was so worried…It was actually kind of cute what he did! I mean Jerome's good looking…and he can be sensitive. WOAAAHH okay I just use the words "Jerome" and "good looking" in the same sentence!**

**My thoughts were interrupted when I realized Jerome was sitting next to me.**

"**Mara, I really care! Tell Jerome what's wrong." He says with a little puppy dog face…of course I had to tell him!**

"**I hate life." I say dramatically…life was complicated but did I really hate life?**

"**Why?" Jerome asks attentively**

"**One, I want to be normal but I'm not because of this stupid necklace; Two, my boyfriend doesn't care about me…he knows I got hurt but he doesn't care about me! And three I WANT TO BE NORMAL!" yea I start crying…as a tear rolls down my face…I realize I am crying but I couldn't help it…life sucks…but hopefully time would stop!**

"**Mara, don't worry to me you're not normal you're better than normal…Mara you are AMAZING…and don't worry, Mick is a meathead." Jerome whispers into my ear…as I snuggle into his shoulder (which was so comfortable) he kisses the top of my head as we fall into a deep sleep. **

**As long as I'm with him…I'll be okay…he makes me feel great! Jerome is my rock…he makes me feel secure of myself, he makes me feel safe.**

* * *

><p><strong>I wake up when I hear <strong>_"its TEN O'CLOCK, FIVE MINUTES PRECICELY AND I WANT TO HEAR A PIN DROP" _

**I get up…"Jerome, Jerome, wake up!" I whisper…but he's dead asleep…I can't let Victor see us because then we would be breaking the rules! **

"_MARA JAFFRAY, LIGHTS OUT! PATRICIA AND JOY WON'T BE WITH YOU TODAY THEY WENT AWAY TO PATRICIA'S FAMILY FOR A FEW DAYS!" _

"**Um okay Victor." I yell, as Jerome grunts…falling out of my bed…he lands in a thud…this is not good.**

"_IS SOMEBODY IN THERE WITH YOU?" _

"**Um…no…not…um…really." I stammer out…**

"_I'm coming in!" _

**Oh great…we are going to be in such trouble!**

"**Jerome, get under my bed." I say quietly…I really don't wanna get in trouble.**

"**Uh…huh." He says half asleep as he rolls under my bed**

"_MS. JAFFRAY, WHAT IS GOING ON!" Victor yells_

"**Um…I banged…my knee…and ummm…IT HURTS…do you have ice?" I yell…while I break out into fake tears…Victor ran downstairs and got Trudy…as soon as she came to put ice on my "bruised" knee Victor left…and in five minutes Trudy walked out of my room…I sigh…wow that was a close one…**

**Jerome crawled from under the bed and chuckles…**

"**You are the worst actor ever! I can't believe Victor bought it." Jerome says as he smirks**

**I slap him…but it's true I'm not the best actor in the house…in fact I am a really bad liar."C'mon lie down. It's getting late!" I say as I patted the bed…he lies down next to me…and pulls the covers over our heads…as we fall asleep.**

* * *

><p>My eyes fly open…it feels like something is burning a hole in my heart…LITERALLY! And that's when I see my necklace glowing again…no please not again<p>

"JEROME." I yell at the top of my lungs but

Everything turns black

My eyes open…oh it was just a bad dream…

"Jerome." I whisper quietly…but no answer

"JEROME!" I whisper as I remove the covers off him…and BLOOD

I let out a bloodcurdling scream…Jerome's lifeless corps lay next to me…his bloody arms around me…What's happening!

"Jerome…Please…don't DIE ON ME!" I say as I shake him violently…no…no…Noooo…

How could this happen…HOW COULD HE DIE! That's when I notice my necklace…it was sticking out of his heart…no...NO...NONONONO…I killed him. I KILLED HIM…

"" I yell…I killed Jerome Clarke…this can't be happening…I stuck my amulet in my arm as blood rolled down my forearm…I can't live without him. As I hold my amulet…it is drenched with blood…it shines in my hand…its tip…is as sharp as a knife…I know what I have to do…I take a deep breath…and the blade shines in my hand…as I take the blade…I shove it through my stomach…as it rips through the skin…and then everything disappears.

* * *

><p>"<strong>MARA!" I hear a voice yell<strong>

"**MARA, listen to me please!" the same voice yells again…WAIT I KNOW THAT VOICE! IT'S JEROME! **

**My eyes slowly open…**

"**Jerome!" I whisper…he's alive**

"**Mara, don't worry everything is going to be okay." He whispers as he gently puts his arms around me.**

"**Jerome…thank you." With him I feel safe…I am so glad he's here…I am glad his soft but sturdy arms are embracing me…I think I love Jerome Clarke. I kiss him on the cheek as I fall into a deep sleep.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>MARA, MARA, MARA, Wake up!" <strong>**Amber yells and pulls the covers off my face.**

"**JEROME" she yells…as she sees Jerome embracing me in his sleep**

"**What-what…" I say sleepily…OH THIS IS SO NOT GOOD! **

"**MARA WHAT ARE YOU DOING ASLEEP WITH JEROME!" Amber yells in an infuriated tone…**

"**Um…well…umm…I can explain." I say quietly…because I really can't explain…**

"**Shhh…Amber I'm trying to sleep." Jerome mumbles. "WAIT, AMBER! OH THIS ISN'T GOOD!" he yells as he falls out of the bed**

"**You two have some explaining to do!" Amber yells**

"**Uh…well…you…see…um…well…we…" I stuttered…wow**

"**Really, Mara, really." Jerome says sadly as he shakes his head…I am a horrible liar**

"**I'm going to tell Mick." Amber says**

"**NO" Jerome and I yell at the same time…but it was too late she ran out of the room to get Mick.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nina's POV<strong>

"**MICK! MICK!" Amber yells as she comes charging into Fabian's room**

"**He's not here." I say…hey…speaking about Mick I haven't seen him yesterday or today…which is strange because I was with Fabian the whole night and I didn't see Mick walk into his room, and he always goes to bed at exactly 9 o'clock. Something's up! And I'm going to find out.**

**I get out my cell phone, and text Mara Jerome Alfie Fabian Amber and Patricia**

_Sibuna meeting at noon…my room…we got a situation._

_Ps: Mara and Jerome bring stuff 4 initiation._

_-Nines xoxo_

**One text from Amber**

_Okey-dokie! OMG MARA AND JEROME CHEATED ON MICK! I'll give the details at Sibuna meeting!_

_Your BBF (best British friend) -Ambs ;)_

**Amber…she's all about gossip the next one was:**

_Okay Nina! Jerome and I will be there…I have something important to tell you about my amulet…and I need relationship advice…I would be going to Amber but she is really mad at me! _

_Ps: What should I bring for the initiation ceremony?_

_PPS: Is Amber going to be there?_

_PPPS: Do you know where Mick is?_

_-Marz (that's what Jerome calls me it's so cute!)_

**Ah…now I get what Amber's mad about…wait I'm not good at relationships! "PING" I got another text from Patricia**

_Ok…Alfie's here he says okay too._

_-P_

**Then I got one from Fabian…it just said okay I'll be there and I love you then a little heart…but it took my breath away…Fabian loved me!**

* * *

><p><strong>Mara POV<strong>

**I walk downstairs holding Jerome's hand… (Yea I have a boyfriend but I like Jerome) as we sit down for breakfast…Amber gives me the evil eye…WHAT DID I DO WRONG! Jerome was trying to comfort me and we fell asleep and then Victor thought I was with someone so he was patrolling my room…so Jerome had to stay or else he would get caught! Should I tell Amber that…would she believe me?**

**I could feel the tension between Amber and me…it was strange…Amber was my best friend but when it came to boys we were enemies! But why! I took a deep breath and bit into my plain muffin it was crunchy on the outside and soft and warm on the inside…TRUDY IS AN AMAZING COOK! Jerome glances at me and whispers into my ear: "Mara, you are precious!" he says. My cheeks turn crimson red as a giggle erupts through me…I squeeze his hand…and he winks at me…I start to giggle again as he fiddles with my fingers…we end up on the floor laughing with food all over us…(I really don't know how it happened but I know it had something to do with Alfie)**

"**Get a room you two" Fabian says as he enters the room his arm around Nina. Nina whispers into his ear and he kisses her on the nose…she starts giggling…and Fabian's face turns as pink as Amber's dress.**

"**Touché!" Jerome yells back at Fabian, as he pulls me into his chest…I kiss him on the cheek and slap him playfully.**

"**Hullo, do you think Mick would like this?" Amber says, but of course nobody was paying attention to her…she clears her throat loudly…but she still doesn't get anyone's attention…she looks aggravated.**

"**EVERYBODY LISTEN TO ME!" she yells.**

**Suddenly the whole room is quiet…**

"**Joy will you go please?" Amber says sweetly**

"**C'mon Patricia lets go." Joy says as she links arms with Patricia…Patricia gives us a pleading look**

"**No Joy, just you." Amber says sternly, her brows were furrowed together**

"**But…" Joy says**

"**NO WE HAVE A MEETING!" Amber yells**

"**YOU HAVE A SECRET GROUP WITHOUT M-ME!" Joy says in disbelief as teardrops start falling down her face.**

"**No, I can explain." Patricia says**

"**NO THIS FRIENDSHIP IS OVER!" Joy yells as she runs into her room screaming. **

"**Feisty!" Alfie says…as he falls to the ground laughing.**

"**Okay guys come with me." Nina says as she walks out of the house into a small forest.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Where are we?" I ask as Jerome puts his arm around me<strong>

"**We're at the place where we usually do the initiation ceremony!" Amber squeals**

"**Oh." I say quietly…this place was kind of scary…the trees were densely packed…I could barely see the sun…and I have a feeling that something is following us. **

**Nina and Amber walked to a small clearing…there was a bonfire, and a few logs around it. The clearing was surrounded with trees, like an Island surrounded by water. I'm guessing this is where the Sibuna group usually meets.**

"**Mara and Jerome do you have your stuff?" Nina asks**

"**Yea." We both mumble as Amber makes a fire.**

"**Okay now we'll do Mara first. Repeat after me." Amber says sternly**

"**I Mara Rose Jaffray, solemnly swear…to never tell anyone about Sibuna and all the secrets." Amber says**

"**I Mara Rose Jaffray, solemnly swear never to tell anyone about Sibuna and all the secrets." I repeat**

"**NOW THROW YOUR MOST PRIZED POSSETION IN THE FIRE!" Amber cackles**

"**WHAT!" I yell…there is no way I'm going to throw my diploma for most academic student into the fire! I fumble and take out my amulet…I'm sure I won't be needing it. As I throw it in the fire, six pairs of eyes watch me in disbelief.**

"**WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" Nina suddenly yells**

"**Well, I didn't need it!" I retort but within a blink of an eye the fire is out and my amulet flies out of the bonfire, the ruby on top of Isis glows. NOT AGAIN…but this time it's different my amulet is gone!**

"**NOW WHAT ARE WER GOING TO DO!" Nina yells as she paces back and forth nervously.**

"**Well, it wasn't important." I say quietly…as Jerome gently massages my back**

"**IT COULD GET IN THE WRONG HANDS NOW THAT IT'S GONE!" Nina yells even louder**

"**It's just a necklace that symbolizes the Egyptian goddess Isis!" I say…WHAT THE BIG DEAL IS!**

"**For a smart girl you are really stupid." Amber murmurs under her breath. THAT WAS JUST PLAIN RUDE!**

"**I guess we just have to look for it." I say trying to forget about Amber's last remark. We split into groups, Nina and Fabian, Patricia, Amber and Alfie, and Jerome and I.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>This is useless." I say as I take a seat next to Jerome on a small damp log. Sigh, why do we even have to look for my necklace, it's not that important.<strong>

"**Let's take a break" Jerome says as he gets up and offers me his hand.**

**I look at him…and then decide what the hell I'm bored. I take his hand as he pulls me toward him. Our bodies are touching, and I could hear his heart thumping… (I wonder if he could hear mine). We are so close, little electrical bolts flow between our bodies, our noses are touching and he leans into me. It sounds so wrong but I couldn't help it. His lips graze against mine…when we hear a bloodcurdling scream…AMBER!**

**Jerome and I run towards Amber's scream…It's getting closer…I begin to hear voices (not scary voices) it was Alfie and Patricia they were panicking…**

"**ALFIE WHAT ARE WE GOING TO TELL MARA?" Patricia says as she paces back and forth nervously.**

"**I DON'T KNOW!" he yells back at her**

"**I guess we just have to say it." Patricia says**

"**WHAT? WE HAVE TO SAY OH HEY MARA WHAT'S UP…YOUR BOYFRIEND IS DEAD!" Alfie yells.**

"**WHAT?" I yell as I barge into their conversation**

"**Um…nothing." Alfie says as he glances at Patricia nervously, Amber is still screaming she is pointing to something in the bushes…**

"**What is in the bushes!" I scream**

"**NOTHING!" Patricia and Alfie yell**

"**MICK!" Amber yells at the top of her lungs…she points into the bushes and begins to cry.**

**I run towards the bush…and there laid the corpse of my boyfriend…MICK CAMPBELL. And worst of all…in his chest was my amulet…with blood all around it… I think I killed Mick Campbell**

* * *

><p>MUAHAHAHAA I told you I was going to kill Mick Campbell! Well okay I'll update soon! if doesnt have problems! Read and Review PORFAVOR! Anyways should I eave him dead or should he live again? Its up to you! More JARA and FABINA in the next chappy! Should Amber and Alfie be together or Patricia and Alfie! Okay towards the middle of the story I'll introduce the OCs.<p>

PLZ READ COMMENT I KNOW FANFICTION IS CRAZY WITH THE UPGRADING BUT PLZ REVIEW ADD AS FAVS!

Ps: In school we were making a movie and it had something to do with egypt so i was like HO ABOUT SOME EVIL GUY TRICKS US INTO GIVING HIM THE CUP OF ANHK!

AND MY GROUP WAS LIKE

"GREAT IDEA"

I got it from HOA

READ AND REVIEW!


	2. Love, Poems and Rufus!

**You'll never Guess 2 **

I don't own HOA

**Mara POV**

**Why? Why did I kill Mick Campbell!**

"**I killed him!" I yell in disbelief…as teardrops fall down my face…I fall to the ground. WHY? WHY DID I KILL HIM?**

"**Mara…you didn't kill him!" Jerome yells as he tries to get me up.**

"**LEAVE ME ALONE!" I yell as I push him away from me**

"**Look what you did!" Amber whispers into my ear**

"**YOU KILLED HIM!" Amber yells as she pounces on me slapping me on the face.**

"**GET OFF OF HER!" Jerome yells as he pulls me away from Amber…I watch as Alfie embraces Amber as she cries into his shoulder.**

"**Why, Why is he dead!" I whisper into Jerome's ear as he picks me up bridal style…and he walks towards the Anubis house.**

* * *

><p><strong>As I sit down next to Jerome on the couch…I couldn't help to think…does he like me? And I feel bad that I think that because my boyfriend just died and I'm thinking about some other guy!<strong>

**Jerome reassuringly puts his arm around me and kisses me on the forehead.**

"**Mara everything is going to be alright." He quietly whispers into my ear…as I sob into his shoulder.**

**Amber walks into the room…her face stained with mascara (just like mine) she comes up to me and grabs my hand. I look at Jerome trying to tell him to help me but Amber brings me to her room.**

**In Amber's room I couldn't help but feel sad…she was my best friend…what happened to our friendship! It went down the drain…because of stupid boy problems. I look up at her and I see her lip tremble …**

"**Amber don't cry." I whisper as I spot a teardrop rolling down my face. **

"**Mara, I miss us being friends." Amber whispers quietly**

"**Me too." I say as we hug with tears streaming down our faces…**

"**Ow…Amber can't breathe!" I squeak out…I spot Jerome looking through Amber's door…he glances at me with a worried expression on his face…he quietly opens the door and rushes towards me**

"**Amber you're hurting her!" he yells as he grabs me away from her. Jerome embraces me, his long, and comfortable arms protectively wrap around me.**

"**Jerome…it's alright we just made up, Amber was just hugging me too tight" I say as I quietly giggle into his shoulder, he is such a great guy, he always checked on me to see if I was okay!**

"**Oh" he says, his face turns crimson red…he looks adorable! Okay I lost my boyfriend and now I'm in love all over again. Is that a good thing? I watch as Amber pulls Jerome away from me, and she leads him to the door.**

"**Buh-Bye!" Amber yells as she slams the door on his face…HAHA that was kind of funny (rude but funny). Amber sits down on her bed and happily pats it to allow me to sit next to her. I sit down and she begins to play with her hair…then she runs to her purse and starts filing her nails, she looks at me and remembers I'm here.**

"**Oh, Mara, right…so…" she says trying to think of something to talk about**

"**Ooooh…so…tell me about Jerome." She says. Same old Amber, she loves romance, and gossip.**

"**Nothing really" I say nervously**

"**He is really into you." She states**

"**You think so."**

"**I'm Amber Millington, I know so!"**

"**So how about you and Alfie?" I ask trying to change the subject**

"**IT IS GOING GREAT! ALFIE IS SO NICE!" Amber screams**

"**Sooooo…Jerome and you?" she asks again**

"**Um…he's a nice guy."**

"**YOU LIKE HIM!"**

"**NO! He's just cute!"**

"**You don't like him YOU LOVE HIM! YOU ABSOLUTELY FANCY JEROME CLARKE!" Amber yells**

"**NO! Well…maybe…well…yea." I say under my breath**

"**You are so much better than Nina! You actually admitted it!" Amber squeals as she jumps up and down.**

"**Well" I say as my face turns a deep shade of red**

"**I have to get you two together!" Amber squeals as she runs out of the room. She reaches the door and yells**

"**HEY JEROME!" and she pivots herself to find Alfie.**

**Oh No!**

**He heard everything. He heard that I love him; he knows how I feel about him. This is not good.**

"**Um, Mara! Hey." He says as he walks toward me messing with his hair.**

"**Um…hi" I say nervously**

"**Sooooo" he says **

"**Sooooo" I repeat**

"**You like me?" he asks**

"**No" I reply**

"**Why not?" he says disappointingly**

"**Because…I-I…love you." I say quietly, he wraps his arms around me and I throw my arms around his neck.**

"**I always loved you, Mara Jaffray." He says as he pulls me closer to him…I brush my lips against his, and he presses his against mine.**

**We kiss and Jerome leads me to a bed (I think it was Amber's) we fall back and continue to snog.**

"**AW…YOU ARE SO CUTE TOGETHER!" A voice yells…Amber!**

"**Way to go Bro!" Alfie yells**

**I realize that I'm on top of Jerome…on the bed. Embarrassing, much!**

**I look at Jerome and he is a deep shade of crimson red and I felt heat rush up to my cheeks. I got up from him so we could stand up. He stood next to me nice and tall his lanky complexion made him look mysterious yet very handsome and dashing. His piercing turquoise eyes watched my every move, and his arm crept around my waist…as I giggle and kiss him on the cheek**

"**AW! YOU ARE THE THIRD BEST COUPLE EVER!" Amber squeals**

"**Third?" I ask as Jerome smirks at Amber**

"**Yea! FIRST ME AND ALFIE, SECOND NINA AND FABIAN, AND THIRD YOU AND JEROME!" Amber states**

"**Fine with me!" I say because Nina and Fabian actually were the cutest couple ever. They were meant for each other…like Jerome and I.**

"**Um…Mara…would you fancy being my girlfriend?" Jerome asks quietly**

"**Of course!" I say as Amber and I jump up and down squealing…we giggle hysterically and Amber starts talking about couple names.**

"**OOOOOOHHHH we can call you two JARA!" She says as we both jump up and down squealing**

"**Do girls usually do this?" Jerome asks Alfie**

"**I think so!" Alfie says**

"**WOW!" Jerome yells as he and Alfie walk to their room.**

"**Wait!" I yell as the boys turn their heads towards me**

"**Jerome would you like to go to that lunch date you asked me a long time ago?" I say**

"**Of course, anything for you, love!" He says as he kisses my nose, I giggle and gently go to my tippy toes and kiss his nose. His cheeks turn pink as he walks out of the room in a trance.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Did you see his face? He definitely has a huge crush on you!" Amber squeals<strong>

"**Duh! That's why he asked me to be his girlfriend!" I say giddily **

"**He's a keeper!" Amber says as I walk out of her room…He is! I really love Jerome Clarke.**

* * *

><p><strong>I sit next to Jerome, we are having a picnic date…it was his idea. The idea of a picnic date was really romantic. Who knew Jerome Clarke was romantic.<strong>

"**So" I say…as I reach for Jerome's hand**

"**Um…Mara…I really love you!" He says shyly as he toys around with my fingers**

"**Awww…Jerome that is so sweet!" I say as I move closer to him…he smiles and gets up…he grabs my waist and spins me in the air.**

"**Stop it!" I squeal…but I didn't want him to stop**

"**Make me!" he says as he winks at me**

"**You don't want me to hurt you!" I say**

"**Try me!" he yells back…but I would never hurt him, so instead I tickle him in the ribs.**

"**Ahhhh" he yells as he falls to the ground and I land on top of him…he slowly chuckles as he lifts me onto his lap.**

"**You are beautiful." His lips brush softly past my ear and he peck my cheek, lips and my neck.**

"**We're in public." I say as my skin tingles at the touch of his hands moving up and down my bare ribs.**

"**I don't care." He says as he crashes his lips against mine, his tongue glides against my lips for an entrance I slowly open my mouth and his tongue swiftly enters my mouth. Our tongues dance as I begin to unbutton his shirt, he moves his hands up my leg to my thigh he grabs it and puts it around his waist then he does the same to my other leg, I pry off his shirt and feel up his hard stomach, his hand feels up and down my thigh…his touch was hot, his hands sent little bolts through my skin. As I felt his back…he shivers at my touch…and we slowly pull apart.**

"**Wow," I say as he rests his forehead against mine, I could feel his heart beating…I wonder if he could hear mine? **

"**Mara Jaffray" he says as he kisses my neck…it sends chills down my spine**

"**Yes, Jerome Clarke." I say as I kiss soft lips**

"**I love you! You bring out the best in me Mara Jaffray. A minute without you is eternity. Um…I would like to tell you the poem I wrote for Mr. Winkler's class." Jerome says quietly…**

"**Awww…Jerome! I would love to hear it" I say as my face turns pink…I hug his shirtless body…**

"**Here goes:"**

"**You changed my world with a blink of an eye  
>That is something that I cannot deny<br>You put my soul from worst to best  
>That is why I treasure you my dearest Mara<strong>

**You just don't know what you have done for me  
>you even pushed me to the best that I can be<br>you really are an angel sent from above  
>to take care of me and shower with love<strong>

**When I'm with you I will not cry even a single a tear  
>And your touch have chased away all of my fear<br>You have given me a life that I could live worthwhile  
>It is even better Everytime you smile<strong>

**It so magical those things you've made  
>to bring back my faith that almost fade<br>now my life is a dream come true  
>it all began when I was loved by you<strong>

**Now I have found what I am looking for  
>It's you and your love and nothing more<br>Co'z you have given me this feeling of contentment  
>In my life something I've never felt<strong>

**I wish I could talk 'til the end of day  
>But now I'm running out of things to say<br>So I'll end by the line you already know  
>"I LOVE YOU" more than what I could show!"<strong>

**And then he ends. He stands there with open arms which I jump into, my lips collides into his as I jump on top of him we fall on the blanket…my tongue dances into his mouth as I comb through his amazing dirty-blonde hair, his hands go under my shirt as they feel up and down my back…tingly feelings spread all over my body, I press my chest to Jerome's…and he squeezes me tightly, and kisses my neck then he sucks my neck with his soft lips, he tugs on my skirt…**

"**Um…Jerome not here…not now." I say as I pull away from him…I think it was too sudden.**

"**Oh sorry" He says as he sits down next to me with a disappointed expression…I reassuringly squeeze his hand as he gently kisses it.**

"**Okay, um…let's eat!" I say cheerfully, trying to make him smile.**

"**sure." He says as he takes out the food**

"**Lasagna for lunch? Fancy!" I say as I move closer to him…he looks at me and smirks.**

"**Yea…I made it myself…with Trudy's help." He says as he looks down…**

"**Jerome, I'm sorry" I quietly murmur**

"**Mara, it's my fault. I went too far!" he says**

"**No Jerome…it's my fault!" I say as I inch closer to him.**

"**No it's not your fault." He says as he grabs my chin**

"**It's my fault!" I yell as I sit on his lap.**

"**Why would it be your fault!" he says as he tickles my sided**

"**I DON'T KNOW! But it is MY FAULT!" I scream as I kiss him on the lips. He chuckles as he looks at me…his crystal blue eyes makes my heart jump for joy, there are butterflies in my stomach whenever I see him.**

"**Mara when you smile the whole world stops and stares for a while" he says as he pushes ringlets of my hair behind my ear**

"**Wow…really original…that is from Bruno Mars!" I say as I lean in to kiss him…he leans into me but he rigidly stiffens and his face becomes as white as a sheet.**

"**Jerome, what's wrong? It looks like you've seen a ghost!" I whisper**

"**Rufus!" he says trying to stand up, but he collapses onto the ground.**

"**JEROME!" I yell as he looks up at me**

"**Be careful!" he croaks as he shuts his eyes and passes out. I hold his hand…while looking around…but nobody is around…but I see a red flash…and everything goes black!**

* * *

><p>Okay before you people start killing me! Jerome isn't dead! And Rufus is back! not rufus the naked-mole rat! RUFUS THE INSANE DUDE FROM HOA! Anyways chapter 3 will be up in a day or two because i have so much homework and tomorrow my class has to volunteer at some place! PLEASE REVIEW! Should I make patricia be with Jason or another Guy?<p> 


	3. Af ew days in the hospital!

**You'll never Guess 3**

I don't own HOA…Sadly!

Ps: on my profile go on the facebook website url thing…It's an adorable picture of Tasie and Eugene! (aka Jerome and Mara) wearing woowoos shirts

woowoos is tasie dhanraj's band

date picture was taken 4/7/11

* * *

><p>"<em>Mara" I hear a distant voice yell<em>

"_Mara how could you." The same voice yells "Why did you kill me?" _

_I know that voice…it wasn't Jerome Clarke…it was Mick Campbell_

"_WHY DID YOU KILL ME! You lied to me Mara!" Mick yelled_

"_You don't love me!"_

"_You love Clarke!"_

"_You KILLED ME!"_

"_You lied to me!"_

"_You cheated on me!"_

"_And now you're going to pay!"_

_I see his face taunting me, as he slaps me across the face, he kicks me in the ribs, and he sticks a knife into my chest. I let out a bloodcurdling scream._

"_Why, Mick? Why?" I say as I fall into a bottomless abyss of despair._

"**Mara." A distant voice whispers**

"**Mara!" the same voice yells with much more intensity.**

"**MARA!" the voice screams**

"**Mara we found your necklace." The voice says calmly**

**My eyes fly open…THE AMULET! That is the reason Mick died! That is the reason Jerome is gone! That is the reason Rufus is back! That is the reason for everything bad in the world!**

"**Nina?" I say as I see her face looming over me**

"**MARA YOU ARE AWAKE FABIAN AND I WERE SO WORRIED!" she yells as Fabian puts his arm around her and tilts her head towards his, they lean in romantically and gently kiss each other on the lips.**

"**Where is everybody?" I ask…I was in a hospital room, the walls were white and all I could see were machines for blood transfusion, and the heart monitor.**

"**Well, Amber got thrown out…Joy and Patricia are waiting for their turn, and Alfie is in the other room." Fabian says**

"**Where's Jerome?" I croak…all I remember was Jerome passing out and Rufus.**

"**He's in the other room." Nina says nervously. I jolt to an upright position and jump out of the bed…as I walk towards the door something pulls on my arm, it was one of those blood transfusion machines…I pull it off and blood splashes all over the wall.**

"**Mara, WAIT!" Nina yells as I run out of the room. **

**I HAD TO FIND JEROME! I push past a group of nurses, doctor rushes up to me and tells me to go back to my room, and I skirt past him and spot Alfie coming out of a room. I run into the room and I see Jerome, he is lying on a cot with a breathing machine, I see the heart monitor…he's still alive. I rush to his side and shake him gently.**

"**Jerome, wake up." I whisper into is ear**

**No answer, I shake him a little bit harder, still no answer!**

"**Ms. Jaffray, I'm sorry to say but Mr. Clarke is in a coma." A doctor says**

"**WHAT!" I screech as I fall to the ground dizzily…THIS COULDN'T BE HAPPENING! JEROME WAS IN A COMA! CURSE THAT STUPID AMULET!**

"**Ms. Jaffray, Calm down." The doctor says**

"**DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! MY BOYFRIEND IS IN A COMA! HOW DARE YOU TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!" I yell**

"**Ms. Jaffray, I'm afraid you'll have to leave!" the doctor says**

"**No." a voice calls out…I KNOW THAT VOICE…it is none other than Jerome Xavier Clarke!**

"**JEROME!" I yell as I run towards him**

"**Mara, choking me!" he croaks out**

"**Sorry!" I say **

"**I was so scared! I thought you were going to die!" I say as he wraps his arms around my waist. **

"**Don't worry Mara!" he says as he crashes his lips against mine…our tongues wrestle as we snog on his cot. **

"**Eh-hem!" the doctor clears his throat, I gesture him to leave and he walks out of the room cursing under his breath.**

**I slowly pull away from him…I look deep into his eyes which look like pools of endless turquoise crystallized water…I can stare at them all day. I watch him stare into my eyes.**

**He brushes my hair out of my face and gives me several tender pecks on the lips. Then his lips forcefully crash against mine, my tongue enters his mouth as it gently dances with his. It felt so good. His hands move under my ugly hospital gown they gently wander up and down my back sending chills down my spine. I peel off his shirt and feel his flat tone chest…he shudders as he pulls me closer to him, so close that I could hear his heart thumping loudly. He feels up my leg; I watch as his hand disappears under my gown…I let out a soft moan as I begin to unbutton his pants; he pulls them off quickly as he turns me around and my back faces him, I feel his hands unbuttoning my gown as he swiftly pulls my gown off. He stares at me with a small grin on his face…heat rushes towards my cheeks as I watch his face turn red. This never happened before but it feels so right I think I'm ready.**

"**Jerome." I say as he begins gently sucking the skin on my neck**

"**Jerome." I say as I pull away from him.**

"**Mmm…" he says as he kisses my neck **

"**Put the sheets over us. I'm ready!" I say **

"**Are you sure!" he says as he strokes my face.**

"**Yea." I say as I kiss him hard on the lips…as he moans and falls back…he pulls the sheets over our heads and unclasps my bra.**

**I let out a delighted yelp, as the darkness of the night meets us with open arms!**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Hello?" a voice says<strong>

"**Huh?" I reply**

"**Hello, Mara is that you?" the voice says**

"**Yea" I reply**

"**Why are you here?" the voice asks me again**

"**Um…" I reply**

"**I need to talk to Jerome!" the voice yells**

"**He's asleep. In a…um…coma" I say lying**

"**Wake him up!" the voice screams**

**I lightly shake Jerome he wakes up slowly and he rubs his eyes.**

"**Yea?" Jerome says sleepily**

"**JEROME YOU'RE AWAKE!" the voice yells**

"**Alfie, Shhh!" Jerome groans**

"**Alfie?" I say**

"**Mara?" he says**

"**What are you doing here so early?" I ask him**

"**Well I came to keep my bro company! Not that he needs any!" Alfie says as he snorts**

"**It's dark in here!" Alfie states as he turns on the light, bright yellow light burns my eyes**

"**ALFIE! IT BURNS!" Jerome yells as he gets out of his cot to shut the lights**

"**Why are you in your boxers?" Alfie asks as he starts to laugh**

"**Um…well we…sort of…you know." Jerome replies…as he points to me**

"**Oh…" Alfie says with embarrassment in his voice**

"**Yea." Jerome says awkwardly…there was a moment silence**

"**Uh…okay." Alfie says breaking the silence**

"**Could you give us a moment?" Jerome says**

"**Why?" Alfie asks**

"**We…um…we need to change!" Jerome mumbles out**

"**Oh…" Alfie says as he walks out of the room confused.**

* * *

><p><strong>I watch Jerome walk around the room looking for his pants…I quickly put on my bra and underwear…then I go searching for the hospital gown. <strong>

"**Did you see my pants?" Jerome asks as heat rose up to his cheeks**

"**No, um…did you see my gown?" I ask, he shakes his head**

**We walk around the room looking for our clothing…but we can't find anything! I sit on the cot ready to give up when I hear laughter coming from outside…**

"_ALFIE!" Amber yells as she laughs hysterically_

"_HAHAHA! That was the best prank ever!" Patricia screams _

"_I think it was mean." Nina states_

"_What are they going to wear now!" Fabian says worriedly_

"_Who knows?" Alfie says as he laughs_

"**Alfie!" I scream as I face Jerome**

"**I swear if I see him I am going to kill him!" Jerome yells as he paces back and forth.**

"**Um…how are going to get out of here like this!" I say pointing to my almost bare body**

"**I don't know! But we'll figure it out!" Jerome says as he presses his lips against mine as we fall onto his cot snogging.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nina POV<strong>

**I was worried about Mara, NO REPHRASE THAT! I AM worried about Mara! She lost her boyfriend and acts like nothing happened. But something did! She is trying to avoid the whole Mick problem, and she's starting to act strangely…avoiding everybody, hanging around Jerome, acting like nothing is wrong, not paying attention to our warnings, acting like her amulet is shit!**

"**Nina, it's going to be okay!" Fabian says as he wraps his arms around me.**

"**Are you sure?" I ask**

"**Of course!" he says as he cradles my face in his hands and I lean towards him and brush my lips on his.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mara POV<strong>

**As I break apart from Jerome, a chill runs down my spine. It is getting cold in the room…**

"**Jerome, it's cold." He wraps his arms around me when he lets out a painful scream**

"**JEROME!" I yell as he parts away from me**

"**Mara, it's nothing!" he says…as I watch drips of blood…trickle down his arm.**

"**JEROME!" I say he looks at me with a confused look on his face**

"**Mara, How did this happen?" he asks**

"**I don't know—WAIT…" I knew it had something to do with the amulet. I hate that stupid piece of crap!**

"**The Amulet" I whisper**

"**I'm so sooooo sorry!" I say as he embraces me…I pull away **

"**Mara, it's not your fault!" he says**

"**Jerome, it is my fault!" I say as tears stream down my face…**

"**Mara, it's not your fault!" Jerome says calmly**

"_Seriously, Mara!" a girl's voice yells_

"**Um…Hullo?" I say**

"**Mara, what's wrong?" Jerome says as he presses the blanket to his wound**

"_Tsk-tsk you kill your boyfriend and now you're going to kill your other guy!" the girl yells_

"**I DIDN'T KILL HIM!" I yell**

"_Are you sure about that! You are a murderer…you kill everyone you love! It's in your blood!" the girl states_

"**NO! I WONT KILL THEM!" I yell as I fall to the ground**

"**Mara, calm down!" Jerome says worriedly, there are creases on his forehead.**

"**I'm sorry!" I whisper**

"_Be careful there are always consequences to people as naughty as you…you will pay…YOU WILL PAY!" the girl shrieks as her voice fades away_

"**No…this can't be happening…don't do this to me…NO!" I scream as Jerome kisses me on the forehead and carries me bridal style…the lights slowly dim…and everything is blurry…a bright red flash…and I feel a pain in my chest…then I close my eyes.**

* * *

><p>"<em>I told you…you had to pay!" <em>

"**MARA!" **

"**MARA, LISTEN TO ME!"**

"**I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU FOREVER! MARA, I LOVE YOU! WAKE UP!"**

**It was Jerome. My Jerome…the love of my crazy life. He loves me, no matter how foolish, dorky, or strange I am. I love him more than I love anyone. He is my soul mate, my ying to my yang, my pea in my pod, my other half; he's my knight in shining armor. **

"**I love you too." I whisper into is ear. He will always be there for me….I love him sooooo much.**

"**Mara, what happened?" he asks as I feel his hot breath on my face.**

"**I heard someone, she…she…said I killed Mick, and that I will kill you…then she said that I will pay. I'm scared, Jerome!" I say as a single tear rolls down my face.**

"**You'll be safe with me!" he says as he kisses me passionately…I still have butterflies in my stomach when he kisses me like that. He puts his arm around me…his soft warm skin is perfect. His beautiful piercing blue eyes are mesmerizing; I can stare at them all day and never get bored (I can't stop staring at his eyes), his perfect dirty blonde hair shimmers in the sun, and his amazing body was pale white and he had a perfect six-pack! He was like Edward Cullen but sooooo much hotter. (Wow did I actually say that?)**

"**UGH! You two sicken me!" Alfie yells teasingly as he walks in.**

"**Mara, why are you half naked!" Amber asks**

"**Um…no reason." I say**

"**They...you knowed!" Alfie yells**

"**ALFIE!" Jerome and I yell…our faces were red with embarrassment**

"**So…you two slept with each other?" Amber asks curiously**

"**Yea." I say**

"**So was "it" weird!" Amber asks interestingly**

"**AMBER!" Jerome and I yell**

"**Okay…did you use a condom!" Amber asks**

"**Um…Jerome!" I ask scared to find out the answer**

"**Yea, I did." Jerome says…without any doubt…aw he's so secure…I love him so much! I crash my lips against his as we fall backwards onto the hospital cot.**

"**Well, good to know." Nina says, as she stares at us uncomfortably**

"**Get a room." Fabian says, as he puts his arms around Nina**

"**You say that a lot!" I state, as I kiss Jerome on the nose**

**Fabian rolls his eyes as he kisses Nina on the lips.**

**Amber sits on Alfie's lap. He whispers into her ear and she randomly starts giggling loudly as she falls out of his lap.**

**Patricia and Joy are talking about Team Jacob or Team Edward**

**It seems like a perfect day. But then I have to remember reality. I lost my boyfriend, he died, murder. Who would have killed him, and who would frame me? The answer was so simple! RUFUS ZENO!**

"**Jerome, I know who killed Mick!" I say**

"**Me too." Jerome says**

"**WHO?" Nina, Fabian, Alfie, Amber, and Patricia yell**

"**Mick's dead! Who killed him?" Joy screams**

"**No, Mick got beaten up and now I know the guy who beat up Mick." I lie**

"**Oh yea! He got Mick expelled!" Jerome says as he winks at me**

"**Mick got expelled!" Amber yells**

"**Don't you remember?" Nina says as she kicks Amber**

"**OWWW! What was that for-OHHH yea it's so sad that Mick's gone! He hit that guy pretty hard. Big fight!" Amber says in a matter of fact tone**

"**Oh, How come I didn't know!" Joy asks impatiently**

"**We didn't want to worry you!" Fabian says**

"**Awww…Fabian!" Joy gushes as she kisses him on the cheek**

"**Excuse me! He's MY BOYFRIEND! Fabian how could you?" Nina yells as she runs out of the room**

"**Whatever! He will be mine!" Joy says quietly as she walks towards Patricia**

"**Nina, I'm sorry! I can explain! Wait up! Please Nina! " Fabian says as he runs after Nina. **

"**WOW!" Alfie says**

"**I KNOW!" Amber yells as they hold hands and walk away…Alfie pauses as he gets to the door…he throws something at me.**

"**You two are going to need that!" Alfie says as he points at the clothes that he threw at me, I blush and Jerome's face is red.**

"**Bye!" Patricia yells as Joy pulls her out of the room. Alfie's head pops in…**

"**Oh, and Jerome…Victor says your cousin is coming to the house today!" Alfie yells**

"**Oh God! Not him!" Jerome says as his face grows pale**

"**Who?" I ask**

"**PETER LUCAS CLARKE!" Jerome snarls as he gets dressed quickly and runs out of the room.**

**Yay…can't wait…to meet Peter…NOT! This is going to be a long, crazy day…**

* * *

><p>REVIEW PLEASE! I'm so sorry didnt update any of my stories in four days! thursday i had so much work! Friday friend house to watch degrassi! and saturday my moms b-day...sorry for not updating i'll update my other story either today or tomorrow!<p>

REVIEW!


	4. Newbies, Unrequired Love, and the Truth

**You'll never Guess 4**

I don't own HOA so sorry didn't update in a long time, I had a crazy week (chasing my friend around with a bat because I was mad, going to hot topic getting blue hair extensions, the mall, 7 tests and laughing my ass off watching my friend dress up as the easter bunny it was hysterical bacause at first he wore it backwards and his ears were falling on his face), Wednesday I started easter vacation, and I was so busy.

PS: Did any of you people watch Anubis Unlocked? I thin it's unfair that they don't have it in America

PPS: I LOVE EUGENE SIMON  
>PPPS: HAPPY EASTER!<p>

This chapter is dedicated to cool20, coolgurl13, DegrassiLoverForLife, Heather Cullen111, RonniZee, the choson one, JellyBean96, Dally2, 2theleftx2, aleprbla, charn14, jenc0449, and kailc016! I LOVE YOU PEOPLE! Thanks for adding this story as favorites, and reviewing!

PS: Isabella the girl OC is me. Well not exactly but I based her off of me.

* * *

><p><strong>Mara POV<strong>

**Oh god, Peter Lucas Clarke is coming…what joy.**

**I walk down the stairs looking for Jerome…**

"**Jerome!" I yell**

"**Mara!" He yells as he spins me in the air…then he kisses me gently on the lips sending me to cloud nine.**

"**Awww, Jeromy-kins finally has a girlfriend. About time, getting dissed by a hundred girls is sad." A male voice cackles**

"**Peter!" Jerome snarls as he breaks apart from me**

"**Hello Jerome!" Peter scoffs**

**Peter looks like a smaller version of Jerome except with peircing green eyes, he's 14 one year younger than us. (Jerome is cuter) (A/N: the anubis gang are 15-16 years old)**

"**Peter." Jerome says his expression blank**

"**Why don't you introduce me to your "friend"?" Petter says as he winks at me. Eww**

"**I'm Mara, Jerome's girlfriend, I take AP math, algebra, trig, literature, history, economics, geology, biology, chemistry, french, spanish and I also take regular classes, I'm also school representative!" I say**

"**I'm good at chemistry too. Maybe we can connect" Peter says**

"**Back off. She's mine." Jerome says as he tightly embraces me**

"**Peter, I don't like you, my heart belongs to Jerome." I say as I go on my tippy toes and kiss Jerome on the lips.**

"**Gross." Peter says as he hands Jerome all the suitcases "Be a doll, and bring this to my room." Peter says to Jerome**

"**No!" Jerome yells angrily as he takes my hand and we walk out of the room. **

* * *

><p><strong>Nina POV<strong>

"**Nina I wanted to say I'm sorry" Fabian says as he sits next to me**

"**It wasn't your fault. I just overreacted. I should be mad at Joy not you!" I say**

"**I forgive you!" Fabian says as he leans into me, his lips brush against mine as I sit on his lap, he puts his arms around my waist, and his tongue pokes through my mouth.**

**Fabian and I were snogging on the couch when a mini version of Jerome entered the room.**

"**ALIEN!" Alfie yells as he runs up to mini-Jerome and throws him on the floor**

"**TELL ME WHAT YOU DID TO JEROME!" Alfie yells**

"**Alfonzo, it's me Peter!" the mini-Jerome who is named Peter yells as he stands up and brushes his shoulders**

"**My name is Alfred NOT ALFONZO!" Alfie says frowning**

**Peter was wearing a brown leather jacket with a white T-shirt underneath, and khaki pants. He had the same dirty blonde hair as Jerome, and the same attitude as Jerome. The only difference was that Peter had piercing green eyes, it was kind of scary. But his total self was pretty decent, if I wasn't with Fabian, Peter could be cute. **

"**Who are you two? Stop trying to be lovebirds…it's not working out." Peter says as he glares at us, he walks towards Patricia **

"**Hello gorgeous-MY EYES ARE BURNING!" Peter yells as Patricia turns to see him**

"**YOU ARE UGLY!" Peter yells at Patricia **

"**Watch it sleaze-ball!" Patricia says…that name suits him**

"**Ewww…" Peter says as he looks at Joy**

"**HI, I'M AMBER!" Amber yells**

"**Hi, I'm deaf because of you!" Peter says as he pivots out of the room and slams into Victor.  
>"BOY, WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" Victor yells, as Fabian, Joy, Patricia, Alfie, Amber and I giggle silently<strong>

"**Sorry, sir. And may I say I love your tie." Peter says angelically**

"**Flattery will get you nowhere; you are rooming with Jerome, Alfie will room with Fabian!" Victor yells**

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Jerome yells as he walks into the room, Mara embraces him trying to soothe him.**

"**There will be a new student coming today; she is the same age as Peter. She will be arriving shortly." Victor says as he walks up to his room.**

**WOW another new student, hopefully she's better than Peter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mara POV<strong>

**Jerome was sitting next to me, he was pretty upset. But I wouldn't blame him; he had to put up with his annoying cousin, and worst of all he had to share a room with him.**

"**Jerome, you okay?" I ask as I kiss him on the cheek**

"**When I'm with you, I'll always be okay." Jerome says as he manages to put a small smile on his face.**

"**Aw. I know this will make you feel better." I say as I sit on his lap and press my lips against his as he falls back onto the couch.**

"**It does." He says as we continue snogging**

**Then I hear a huge crash coming from the door, followed by a voice "SORRY!" a girl yells**

**I jump out Jerome's lap and run towards the girl.**

**Her suitcases are all over the floor and she's struggling to carry a painting easel. She drops it and looks around in awe.**

"**WOW! This place is neat!" she says**

"**Hi, I'm Mara Rose Jaffray, can I help you?" I say lively**

"**Oh. Hi, I am Isabella Rosa Rivera de Velásquez." Isabella ****says**

"**Wow… long name." I say**

**I take a better look at he, she has mid length straight dark brown hair with light brown highlights, she is wearing a pink strapless flowy shirt with sequins, and black short-shorts. (Amber would so love her)**

"**Yea, I live in America but my parents are from Spain. They got a good job in Spain, but I came here for school on a scholarship." Isabella says**

"**Cool. What subjects do you like?" I ask her**

"**I love art and history, and biology, earth science. In my old school I was in AP art, literature, history, algebra, and biology. I got the scholarship for my grades and art." She says happily**

"**Cool." I say as an arm wraps around my shoulder (Jerome)**

"**Hi I'm Jerome." Jerome says as he shakes hands with Isabella**

"**So you two are a couple?" Isabella asks**

"**Yea" Jerome says as he kisses me**

"**Awww…so cute!" Isabella says**

"**I'm Isabella you can call me Bella." Bella says, as she walks into the living room.**

* * *

><p><strong>Isabella POV<strong>

"**Hey, I'm Isabella" I say as I enter the living room**

"**Hi, I'm Nina" Nina says**

"**Hello, I'm Fabian." The boy who has his arm around Nina says**

"**Alfie." A dark skinned boy wearing an alien mask says**

"**Oh MY GOD! HI, I'M AMBER!" this pretty girl with blonde hair says as she hugs me**

"**CHOKING ME!" I yell as I smile…it feels like home!  
>"Hello, I'm Peter." A cute boy with messy dirty blonde hair, and amazing green eyes says. <strong>

"**H-Hi, I'm Isabella-but you can call me Bella!" I stutter out**

"**See you later Belle." Peter says as he walks out.**

"**Ugh…he is so stupid." Nina says**

"**I know he's a jerk." Amber says**

"**He seems like a sweet guy." I say**

"**HAHAA! You're kidding!" Mara says. I shake my head.**

"**How could you fall for him? He's such a kiss up!" Amber nags**

"**I'm a sucker for guys with green eyes." I say dreamily**

"**Bella! SNAP OUT OF IT!" Mara yells waving her hand in my face**

"**Ewww…Bella, it's my cousin you're in love with." Jerome says as he looks at me with a disgusted look**

"**Yea, well by tomorrow I'll be over him. I have short crushes." I say as I walk to my room which I share with Mara, and a girl named Joy (A/N: Nina, Patricia and Amber share a room) **

* * *

><p><strong>As I walk up the creaky staircase carrying my painting easel, I fall. Clumsy little me. I sit on the stair-case picking up all my acrylic paints, when a hand helps me up.<strong>

"**You okay?" a male voice says as I take his hand**

"**Yea, I just dropped my stuff." I say**

"**Your name is Bella right?" Peter asks**

"**Yea" I say trying not to gaze into his piercing green eyes, those beautiful deep forest green eyes, those gorgeous –WAIT STOP IT Bella…PETER IS A CREEP! **

"**Your name suits you. Bella means beautiful." He says as he winks at me**

"**Ugh, do you do that to all girls?" I say as I smirk at him and pick up my oil paints, he puts his hand on my shoulder**

"**No, Bella. I called Patricia ugly." He says matter of factly**

"**Is that supposed to make me feel any better?" I hiss**

"**Um...yea" Peter mumbles**

"**Well you don't know me at all." I say sourly as I grab my painting easel and walk away, he follows me**

"**Wait!" he says as he follows me into my room.**

"**WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM MY LIFE!" I yell at him**

"**Um…would you…no…do…you…um…maybe…you know…want to…um…maybe…UGH THIS IS SO HARD! WHY CAN'T I ASK YOU OUT LIKE I ASK ALL THE NORMAL GIRLS! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" He yells **

"**THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH ME! THERE IS SOMETHING WRONG WITH YOU! YOU ACT LIKE IT'S EVERYONE ELSE'S FAULT! YOU NEVER BLAME IT ON YOURSELF! YOU HAVE TO TAKE YOUR OWN RESPONSIBILITY!" I yell**

"**BECAUSE THIS TIME IT'S YOUR FAULT! I've never acted nervous around girls before…" Peter says**

"**WELL IT'S YOUR FAULT!" I yell as he moves closer to me our noses touching (for some reason I didn't care)**

"**NO YOU HAVE CHANGED ME! THERE IS SOMETHING WRONG WITH YOU!" Peter yells**

"**NO, IT'S YOUR FAULT! YOU CHANGED YOURSELF! YOU PROBABLY JUST FOUND THE GOOD IN YOUR HEART…HIDDEN BY ALL THE STUPID NEGATIVE THOUGHTS AND STUFF YOU HAVE! YOU ARE NOTHING MORE THAN A HUGE ASS OF A JERK! YOU MAKE EVERYBODY ELSE FEEL BAD JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE INSECURE OF YOURSELF! AND TO MAKE MATTERS WORSE-" I'm interrupted by his lips brushing against mine…his arms wrap around my waist as he pulls me closer to him. I stick my tongue into his mouth as my fingers entangle in his perfect hair. Our tongues wrestle, and I stare at his mesmerizing green eyes…I know in my heart that I love Peter Lucas Clarke…WAIT! This is just so wrong! OKAY WHY WOULD I BE KISSING SOMEONE I JUST MET! ESPECIALLY SOMEONE AS PERVERTED AND ANNOYING AS PETER! I pull apart from him and stare at him in disgust.**

"**Leave." I whisper**

"**But-" Peter says**

"**Please leave me alone!" I cry as I push him out of my room and slam the door at his face.**

**I have a lot of explaining to do. Sigh… why is love so complicated? I like Peter, I really do, but do I want to be with a jerk like him? WHAT THE FUCK AM I GOING TO DO! I can't ask anyone for advice because I don't want anyone to find out about what just happened…and I really don't want to talk to Peter…I'm going to have to avoid him all week…HOW? I really don't know.**

* * *

><p><strong>Peter POV<strong>

**FUCK LIFE! I find the girl of my dreams and she freaking doesn't like me! It's never been like this. I was usually that popular guy that all the girls wanted! BUT THIS TIME I'M BEING DISSED BY SOME NEW GIRL! WHAT IS HAPPENNING TO ME! I can't believe I'm saying this…but I really love this girl…I don't know what to do! I'm the last guy to ask for love advice. Ugh it's so embarrassing! Why can't Bella be a normal slutty girl that instantly falls for me? The answer is simple, she is special. Bella is different…she is perfect, her perfect hair cascades down her shoulders, her eyes are amazing, I can just melt into pools of water whenever I look into her deep chocolate brown eyes. UGH! I have fallen for a girl! NOW WHAT THE HELL AM I GOING TO DO! Shit! I have to see her everyday and stop myself from breaking down in front of her. Whenever I see her I just want to kiss her till it hurts, I want to feel her arms around me, I want to tell her I freaking love her with all my heart! But I can't, I don't want anyone to find out the sensitive geek that I actually am. IT WOULD TOTALLY JEPARDIZE MY STATUS! There is only one person to go to…the person I never thought of asking…Jerome Xavier Clarke…my cousin.**

"**Yes you have come to the right place." Jerome says as he strokes a stuffed cat**

"**Well, I really need your help." I say desperately**

"**Vat do jou vant?" Jerome says as he tries to talk in a German accent.**

"**Excuse me?" I say totally freaking confused**

"**I said what do you want?" Jerome says irritably stroking the cat**

"**Oh…well, just promise you won't tell anybody! I came to you because-" I say when I get interrupted by Jerome**

"**I AM THE KING OF PRANKS!" Jerome boasts**

"**No…" I say**

"**I AM THE HOTTEST GUY IN THE WORLD!" Jerome yells**

"**NO!" I yell doubling over in laughter**

"**THEN WHY THE HELL DID YOU COME TO ME!" Jerome yells impatiently**

"**Well, first I trust you, and you have a good relationship. AND I need love advice." I say as I bow my head, ready for the humiliation…but Jerome just stared at me blankly**

"**I thought girls were all over you!" Jerome says **

"**Yea, but I never asked them out it was always the other way around girls usually asked me out! But this time it's different." I say**

"**Who are we talking about!" Jerome says**

"**Um…let's just say she's beautiful." I say**

"**Bella?" Jerome asks**

"**NO WAY! Why-why would, I like a-a girl…like her?" I stumble**

"**You like Isabella!" Jerome yells**

"**SHUT UP! SOMEONE WILL HEAR YOU!" I yell as heat rises to my face**

"**You really like her, don't you Peter!" Jerome asks**

"**Well…NO…maybe…sort of…yea…" I say sheepishly**

"**What's your problem?" Jerome asks **

"**Well, she doesn't like me!" I say sadly (why is this so complicated)**

"**Who does like you!" Jerome says**

"**EVERYONE!" I yell**

"**NOT REALLY, MARA, Me, Alfie, Nina, Fabian, Patricia, Joy, Amber, Isabella, Victor…a lot of other people…hate you" Jerome states**

"**Yea, well I don't want Bella to hate me. What should I do?" I ask**

"**Well, you should write her a poem." **

"**No, too cheesy." I say**

"**Tell her you love her." **

"**Not going to work." I say**

"**Sing her a song" **

"**Hmm…that seems like a good idea…but she is avoiding me." I sigh love is so complicated**

"**Lock her in the laundry room and sing her the song."**

"**GOOD IDEA! Is that how you got Mara?" I ask happily**

"**No WAY! It started when she was depressed and then we hung out and then we slept in her room because Victor was patrolling the halls, and after the Mick thing we got close, but then I heard Amber and her talking about how she likes me and then I asked her and then we kissed and now we're a couple." Jerome says triumphantly as he keeps on stroking the stuffed cat**

"**Hey, what happened to Mick anyway?" I say**

"**N-Nothing, nothing at all now go I gave you my time." Jerome says as he pets the cat nervously, he gets out his phone and texts Mara. I hear Mara running up the stairs. She reaches the door with a worried look on her face, the same look as Jerome. **

**I walk out the door into the hallway. I press my ear to the door.**

"**He wants to know what happened to Mick." Jerome says**

"**Nothing happened to Mick!" Mara screeches**

"**Mara, we all know that something big happened. You can't stop avoiding it." Jerome says**

"**You're right. I-I just can't believe he's gone." Mara says as she bursts into tears**

"**We have to tell Victor and the cops." Jerome says**

"**You're right, but what if they had something to do with Mick." Mara says**

"**But, we know its Rufus." Jerome says**

"**But what if it isn't." Mara says**

"**We'll figure out something." Jerome says**

**Something is going on and I intend to find out everything. I want to know what happened to Mick and all the deep dark secrets of this house. And I won't give up until I find out the truth. **

* * *

><p><strong>Mara POV<strong>

**Rufus killed Mick. It's a touching subject, but we have to tell someone. I still can't believe that, it just happened so sudden. WHY DID HE HAVE TO GO! Teardrops roll down my face. I don't love Mick but he was still my friend, and I never wanted him to die. Gentle arms wrap around me, as I sob into his chest.**

"**Mara, it's going to be all right." Jerome says as he cradles my face in his hands**

"**I know." I say my voice cracked…and I continue to cry.**

"**Mara…" he says as I crash my lips against his, I sit on his lap and continue to kiss him, pulling off his shirt**

"**Mara? Jerome?" A male voice says**

"**Peter!" Jerome yells as he pulls apart from me, and puts on his shirt**

"**Jerome, come on." Peter says as he motions Jerome to follow him**

**I stare at them questionably, since when did they get along? Something is up!**

"**I'm coming!" Jerome yells as he follows Peter out the door.**

"**Wait!" I yell as I tug on his arm**

"**Yes, Mara" Jerome says calmly**

"**Why are you hanging out with Peter?" I say, I really don't want to be an over protective girlfriend who wants to know everything her boyfriend is doing, but why would Jerome hang out with a pervert like Peter?**

"**I'll tell you later." Jerome says**

"**Tell me now." I say as I give him my best puppy dog face**

"**Fine, but don't tell anybody or else Peter will kill me!"**

"**Okay." I say satisfied**

"**I'm helping him get Bella!" Jerome whispers**

"**OH MY GOD HE LIKES HER!" I yell**

"**Shhh" Jerome says as he puts his hand over my mouth**

"**I promise I won't tell anybody!" I say as I give him a quick kiss on the cheek, as he runs to join Peter.**

**I know I'm not as bad as Amber, but I have to tell someone about Peter's little crush. I know exactly who to tell: Isabella.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Hey" I say as I walk into my room and see Isabella lying down on her bed listening to music on her I-pod touch while reading a book<strong>

"**Oh, hi." She says halfheartedly, as she looks up at me and looks down at her book and sighs. I could tell she was forcing a smile; she wasn't in a good mood.**

"**What's wrong?" I ask**

"**I can't say."**

"**Come on, tell me." I say**

"**Okay, just promise you won't tell anybody, or make fun of me." She says**

"**I promise." Wow second time today someone asks me to keep a promise. I must seem like a trustful person.**

"**Okay…well I was walking to my room and then Peter was bothering me so I yelled at him and he yelled at me…and then I yelled back at him, and he yelled at me-"**

"**Go to the point!" I say anxious to know what happened next**

"**And then he kissed me!" She yells as she cries into her pillow**

"**I thought you liked him" I say…now I'm really confused**

"**Yea, but the thing is I have a boyfriend." She says**

"**OH." I say loudly, if I were Amber I would say what would Victoria Beckham do? Or WWBVD?**

**This is going to be a problem! AND WHY DO I ALWAYS GET STUCK IN THE MIDDLE! **

"**I just don't know what to do! I really like Peter, but I before I left I got together with Luke!" Isabella says**

"**Same thing happened to me" I say referring to Mick and Jerome**

"**What did you do?" Isabella asks**

"**Nothing." I say as a teardrop runs down my cheek**

"**That's the problem, I did nothing!" I whisper**

"**Mara, what's wrong?" Isabella asks as she hands me a tissue**

"**I was with Mick before I was with Jerome, I was going to break up with him because Jerome and I were hanging out and I started liking him, but I never got the chance to tell him, Mick died." I say. Isabella stares at me her mouth hanging open in a perfect "O" formation.**

**I run out of the room and run to find Jerome who is in the living room fighting with Peter. I grab his arm and lead him to his room.**

"**Jerome, I'm going to tell Victor." I state**

"**Are you sure?" Jerome asks**

"**Yes, and we have to call the cops, and his family. It's time to tell everybody the truth." I say**

"**You think it's a good decision?" Jerome says**

"**IT'S THE ONLY DECISION HE'S DEAD!" I yell as I break down crying into his chest. After a while my diaphragm hurts and my chest is heaving up and down from the crying, Jerome gently kisses my head. I wish this nightmare would go away. Why can't I live a normal life?**

"**We have to have a Sibuna meeting before we decide." I say as I sniffle and press my lips against his. No matter how I'm feeling, whenever I kiss him or whenever I'm with him, I feel happy, I feel perfect. Why can't I always feel like this!**

**I walk to Nina's room hand in hand with Jerome. The whole gang was huddled around a piece of paper**

"**What's that" I ask**

"**Jerome was never in a coma" Nina states**

"**Why would they lie?" I ask, it all just didn't make any sense**

"**I don't know?" Nina says, her voice felt like it was far away and she looked like she drifted all in a trance, her locket started glowing and so did mine, In seconds all I remember was pitch black.**

* * *

><p>REVIEW PORFAVOR! Tell me what you think! Critisism is okay! HAPPY EASTER!<p> 


	5. The actual truth, and True Love

**You'll never Guess 5 x3**

I don't own HOA…sadly….

I know in the last chappy the OCs POVs were long but it's just a way of introducing them. Mara and Jerome are main characters so yea…here goes….

YOU FUCKING JARA FANS ARE AMAZING! PLEASE REVIEW! And PM me if you want to know about my new story that will be uploaded soon. "Painful Secrets"

Pason in this chappy!

You know what I hate. I hate it when you look at a story and it says four chapters and it shows you only 3! AH THE AGRIVATION!

Today my friend says he wants to go bald. I started to crack up.

The movie splash and cat should be a blockbuster.

(I love Pedro) he has a goatee! HAHA! Joke. My friend and I met some guy named Pedro who has a goatee, he's funny.

* * *

><p><strong>Nina POV<strong>

"_Nina!"_

"_NINA! It is me!" a faraway voice says_

_**Who are you?**_

_Nina, I am you, well…not exactly, you are the incarnation of me!" _

_**WHO ARE YOU!**_

"_Nina, I'm Horus."_

_**I'm THE INCARNATION OF YOU!  
><strong>__"Yes, Nina, you are."_

_**How?**_

"_Your necklace, Nina you are the chosen one! You will be me until the mighty one comes. After he comes I would eject from your body and you will become the guardian of the Eye of Horus."_

_**Why me?**_

"_I can't explain. I don't have enough time, THEY ARE AFTER ME!"_

_**Who?**_

"_They are evil, even though they don't want to be, and it is in their blood…"_

_**Who, Horus, WHO?**_

_You don't know them…but the saying is keep your friends close but your enemies' closer_

_**How do I know it's them?**_

_You can sense them, along with your two special friends!_

_**Who are the two special friends?**_

"_Isis and Nut."_

_**Who are they?**_

"_The girl with the necklace of winged Isis is the incarnation of Isis, and Nut is the new one."_

_**Mara and Bella?**_

"_Yes child and there are more who are yet to be discovered…" _

_**Please tell me**_

"_There are three males: Anubis the smart and friendly one of your friends, Osiris the jokester and prankster of your friends, and Geb the misunderstood boy he masks his emotions with hatred and anger_

_**NO WAY! Fabian, Jerome, and Peter? Wow…who would have thought that they would be important? **_

"_You must protect them, they don't know what they are going to face…you must protect them from evil."_

_**HOW?**_

"_They are after me! I CANT TELL YOU NOW! GO CHILD PROTECT THE SPECIAL ONES!"_

_**HOW? But I got no answer…my eyes fly open; Fabian's loving face towered over me.**_

"_**Fabian!" I say as I force myself to smile**_

"_**Nina, I was so worried!" Fabian says as he kisses my head**_

"_**Fabian, you are cute when you get worried." I say as I reach up to him and slowly kiss him on the lips.**_

"_**Eh-hem." Joy says as she looks at us with complete jealousy, ha-ha she deserved that**_

_**I watch Jerome kneel over a body lying next to me "Mara wake up!" he says as he shakes Mara…**_

_**Oh my god, Mara isn't breathing. What are we going to do? Horus said I have to protect her, it's my duty. Wait, if Isis is in her body, Isis won't let her die. What a relief. Fabian puts an arm around my shoulder as I rest my head against his chest.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Mara POV<strong>

"Mara" a sweet majestic, enlightening voice says softly.

**Yea, who are you?**

"Mara, you know who I am."

**Not really**

"It's me Isis!"

**Why are you talking to me?**

"I come to you to bear a message"

**What?**

"You are the incarnation of me."

**WHAT! Is that even possible? **

"Yes, Mara, please listen."

**WAIT, THIS DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE! THIS ISN'T LOGICAL, Or SCIENTIFIC!**

"Mara, the amulet! I chose you to be my incarnation. You are special; you have the gifts that I need!"

**So, I'm you?**

"No, you are me"

**That's what I just said.**

"You need to listen; you have to help your friends. Especially Horus, Anubis, Osiris, Nut, and Thoth!"

**Which one of my friends are the gods?**

"Horus is the chosen one, Anubis is her lover, Osiris is your lover, and Nut and Geb are the new ones."

**How about Patricia, Joy, Amber, and Alfie are they gods too?**

"No, but they are important, you need to protect them from evil."

**Who is evil?**

"They are evil, THEY ARE COMING FOR ME! GO NOW DON'T LET THEM GET TO ME! You have the power to save me!"

**WHO? PLEASE TELL ME!**

**Then I heard a bloodcurdling scream, and what confused me the most was the scream was mine. My eyes fly open and beads of sweat pour down my face**

"**MARA!" Jerome yells as he picks me up and spins me around**

"**Mara I know this happens often, but I was so scared you were going to die…again." Jerome says as he gives me small lingering pecks all over my face**

"**Jerome, I love you so much!" I say as I kiss him with so much power that he topples backwards onto the floor, he moans as I continue to kiss him feverishly**

"**I want to kiss you till it hurts" Jerome says**

**And he did, we were snogging on the couch like crazy, my lips were throbbing and my body was aching but I didn't care. I was in heaven, cloud nine, in a dream, whatever you call it.**

"**Excuse me…" Bella says breaking the moment, ugh it was annoying. She just ruined the moment, oh god she might be the new Amber except the old Amber is still here…now I'm confizzled (AN: I love saying that) **

"**Yea" I say as I groan in my head making a mental note "Find a place where Jerome and I can have privacy, a place without Bella and Amber"**

"**What just happened? Why did you faint? Why did Nina faint?" Isabella asks, oh god we can't tell her! I look at Nina for help…**

"**Um…well…you…see…um….yea…Mara and I fainted…so yea…and um…there's nothing else." Nina stutters. Wow she's a worse liar than me!**

"**Okay…" Bella says unsure if she should believe what Nina says.**

"**So, you want to hang out?" Bella asks**

"**I can't right now, maybe later." I respond**

"**Sure" Bella says sadly as she murmurs under her breath sarcastically "And that's for telling me how to make friends. Thanks Nut you've been a great help." Wait pause, rewind and play. She knows who Nut is? Wait more importantly, how long has she known that she's Nut?**

**Bella walks away and Peter follows her like a puppy and Joy screams as she storms out in rage **

"**YOU BITCH!" Joy spats at Nina as she pops her face into the room and then vanishes out of sight.**

**WOW, someone holds grudges. I thought she was over Fabian, I thought Joy was with some guy named Brad. I guess your first true love never dies. Well except that didn't work out for me. My first true love died. Bummer.**

"**Okay," I say trying to break the silence. Nina was staring into space in disbelief, Fabian was thinking **_What did I see in Joy?_ **Alfie was thinking:**_ Feisty! _**Amber was thinking: **_That man stealer I be if Mick was alive she would steal him from Mara like she stole him from me! _**And Jerome was thinking/saying: **_Mara, Mara, Mara, Mara, and Mara! Wait did I just say that out loud!_

**I giggle into my palm, everything feeling blurry and I totally forgot the reason we're here. The Sibuna meeting!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>NINA POV<strong>_

_**We sat in a circle and quietly whispered the words Sibuna.**_

"_**Hey, so I was wondering why would doctors lie." I say.**_

"_**They probably were linked with Rufus." Jerome states as he gives Mara a kiss on the forehead.**_

"_**But, you said that same doctor treated Alfie. And that doctor who treated Alfie was in Victor's society." Mara says as her eyebrows crinkle together in confusion.**_

"_**Rufus and Victor are working together. I can't believe it!" Patricia exclaims.**_

"_**But it doesn't make sense." Amber implies.**_

"_**Maybe after I threw out the elixir they began to work together to get another elixir, by sacrificing to the god of evil: Apep. Apep was the god that gave Victor's father the elixir of immortality. I bet you they are working together to get the elixir." Fabian says, aw he's so smart.**_

"_**Oh so that explains Mick. He was a sacrifice to the god Apep. And just in case a police man that isn't in Victor's society finds the body, they can frame me because my necklace was in his chest! So they are trying to get the elixir. But once they get the elixir Rufus will probably turn against Victor." Mara explains as she lays her head on Jerome's shoulder. How sweet. They look so cozy together.**_

_**We continue to talk about Victor and Rufus' plan. When a terrified Mr. Winkler comes in.**_

"_**PATRICIA, ARE YOU ALRIGHT! I ran here because I heard someone got hurt!" Jason yells as he walks up to her with a bouquet of flowers and a get well card.**_

"_**I'm fine" Patricia responds her face has a confused expression.**_

"_**Oh, um…well, these are for you." Jason says nervously as heat rushes to his face. He hands her the flowers and the card. Then he runs out of the room. I watch Patricia's face turn from pale to scarlet red, her face flushed with embarrassment and a little bit of happiness. Am I sensing romance? We all look at Patricia expecting her to say something.**_

"_**Uh," she says as she runs out of the room smiling like an idiot.**_

"_**Ooooh Patricia and Mr. Winkler!" Amber yells as she jumps up and down excitedly, I know what she is thinking, MATCHMAKER! Mara turns pale, as if she seen a ghost.**_

"_**I'm not feeling that well, I think I had bad sushi or something." She says as she runs to the bathroom, holding her hand to her mouth about to vomit. A worried Jerome runs after her and soon enough Amber and Alfie run to join them. That leaves Fabian and me sitting in the living room.**_

"_**So," I say nervously, just being with him makes my stomach get into knots.**_

"_**So," he repeats**_

"_**Let's go to the movies tonight. You and me. Okay?" I say**_

"_**Okay!" Fabian exclaims as if he was waiting for this his whole life**_

"_**Sibuna," I say as I give him a cocky grin, he chuckles and he repeats the word Sibuna, we walk out of the room hand-in- hand.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Mara POV<strong>

**I rush to the bathroom, my stomach begins to churn and bother me ever so much. Jerome follows behind me. I run to the bathroom and shut the door behind me; I lock it securely so that no one can come in. I kneel over the toilet seat as the food I ate comes up my esophagus. I pull my hair from my face and purge into the toilet. I stand up and wash my hands, mouth and face. I see my reflection in the mirror, my face is paler than ever and my eyes are red. I quickly feel the food coming back up; I run back to the toilet seat and vomit again. I feel sick. I don't feel like I have a fever, or a virus, or even the flu. It's just a strange feeling I've never sensed before. In a few minutes my head begins to throb, and I begin to lose my balance, I collapse onto the floor and bang my knee against the sharp edge of the sink. I try to pull myself up but my arms don't seem to find the strength. **

**I lay on the floor almost immobile, when I hear a voice, the unmistakable voice of Isis.**

"_Mara, what did you get yourself into. You can't handle the young. Not yet! Mara, you shouldn't have done it, not at this time, not when there is evil in the world."_

**Jerome's voice leads me out of the daydream I just had with Isis.**

"**Mara, love, open up!" Jerome yells with the sound of concern in his voice.**

**All of a sudden I begin to cry, a river of tears fall down my face. Then I feel happy as I smile dumbly into the mirror. Then I become angry, I punch the cabinet and then the door breaks off, and out falls a box filled with tampons. I haven't used them in days, no weeks, maybe even one month. I was supposed to get my period last week. Oh my god. NO! NO! NO! NO! NOOOO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING TO ME! I'm pregnant.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Patricia POV<strong>_

_**So…Jason, also known as Mr. Winkler, had given me flowers, not just any flowers, beautiful red roses. And in the get well card he wrote the following.**_

_Dear Patricia,_

_I hope you feel better. I hope you are okay. I just don't want to lose you. You are important to me. And I have to say I'm sorry for all the harm I have caused. I hope we can reconnect, because I missed you and I don't want what had happened to us ruin our relation. Patricia I'm sorry I became part of Victor's society, I shouldn't have, I was just greedy and wanted eternal life. Patricia I hope you can forgive me, because if you don't I will never live in peace. Patricia I love you. I've loved you since I first came to school. I hope we can talk more often. Maybe we can go out for coffee, tomorrow at seven?_

_Love,_

_Jason Winkler_

_**Aw, that was so sweet. He likes me. I have to admit I thought he was cute when he first came to school. His beautiful brown hair and hazel eyes glimmered in the sun's rays. Ahhhh. Wait! This is my drama teacher I'm talking about. Oh shit! I'm in love with my teacher! Anyways, I was sitting down trying to understand what just happened, when I hear a bloodcurdling scream. It was Mara. **_

* * *

><p><strong>Mara POV<strong>

**Well, it was just too scary. It is scary. The fact that I'm pregnant is absolutely mortifying! I scream until I can't scream anymore, Jerome's voice fills with worry as he tells me to open the door, I look at the mirror. I'm just a 15 year old girl, why the bloody hell is this happening to me? I can't be pregnant, I'm still in high school, and I have a whole life ahead of me! I watch myself in the mirror, and in the corner of my eye I swear I say the shadow of Mick. It was kind of blurry, it wasn't exactly a shadow, and it was a hallucination, I think (at least it is the only scientific explanation) **

"**Mara, what have you done?" Mick's voice rings in my head.**

"**If you didn't kill me then it would've been better!" his voice exclaims. **

"**I didn't kill you." I yell. All of a sudden the room starts spinning and a bloody imprint of Mick's face is on the wall.**

"**GET ME OUT OF HERE!" I yell as I bang on the door, Jerome's frantic voice meets me on the other side telling me that everything would be okay. **

"**PLEASE!" I cry as I jiggle the door knob trying to open it. After a few minutes the door opens and I jump into Jerome's arms, sobs escape from my chest.**

"**Mara, it's going to be okay." Jerome whispers as he strokes my hair.**

"**I-it's in t-there." I say as I pull myself closer to him, and point into the bathroom. Jerome walks in and the walls are spotless.**

"**IT WAS HERE! WHERE DID IT GO! WHY DID IT GO? WHY! WHY! I AM SUCH A FOOL!" I yell as I collapse onto the ground. I look up at Jerome.**

"**I SWEAR IT WAS THERE!" I yell, "You don't believe me!" **

"**Mara, what's wrong?" he says as he embraces me tightly.**

"**There was blood." I whisper, but there wasn't anything. It was just a figment of my imagination! I was hallucinating. I blame the pregnancy.**

"**Mara, tell me the truth." Jerome says as he cups my face into his big warm hands.**

"**I'm pregnant." I murmur I watch his face turn pale. I braced myself scared to see what would happen next. Instead of yelling, he pulls me tighter to him, and more tears stream down my face, I watch a teardrop trickle down his perfectly sculpted cheekbone.**

"**It will be okay." He says softly into my ear. And for once I truly, I mean truly believe him.**

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it! I havent updated in like forever! PLease read, review, favorite. It's not that hard! Even if you dont have a fanfiction account you can still review! As i said at the top I'm writing a new story, it will be uploaded tomorrow! Review and I'll tell you what it's about!<p>

Xoxo

Izzi


	6. I guess we're going to Egypt!

**You'll never Guess 6 x3**

**SOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!**

I don't own HOA…sadly…I am a major Jara fan because I wrote it like a million times on my notebook. LOLZ! I gave the notebook to my friend and he looks at the page where I wrote Jara and stares at me confusedly. HAHA! BOYS they can be so dumb!

Eugene Michael Simon Twitter post: (It's not like I stalk him, LOLZ.)

There is truly nothing like waking up in the flat with tasieD & AJSawyer with you. Then heading out and having a cheese burger for breaky.\

Um…I guess being co-stars make you very close…

Charn14's review: Ok, so my computer's being dumb and it won't let me review You'll Never Guess, so I'll just send this to you.  
>First off, am I hinting a little Kane Chronicles inspiration? Second, I think Jerome would've been great for Anubis, considering Osiris was calm and collected...Then again, I guess you made him Osiris Cuz of Isis and Osiris... Third, Mick can just go to Hell right now...literally, send him there and make him burn in a fiery pit of death for all eternity.<p>

You make me laugh. I x3 Charn14 and Aleprbla!

I have the song Friday stuck in ma head! Not GOOD!

_AHH! I can't wait for season two, Jerome and Mara's first kiss! AND EUGENE SIMON IN AN ELVIS COSTUME! Talk about HOT! Ha-ha!_

PATNISS FOREVER! I HATE GALE! SORRY GALE LOVERS! PEETA ROCKS! KATNIS YOU MUST LOVE PEETA! GALE IS ANNOYING! I HATE GALE almost as much as I hate Mick! Almost! (That was for Iliketosniffcheese/ THE-HuNGeR-GaMeS-OBSeSSeD)

CHOCOLATE PUDDING IS MY CRAVING! But I'm not pregnant… (Read and you'll understand)

Did you know British people don't say snog?

A fanfic author copied me with my signature line "My amulet glowed and it all went black!" UGH! And worst of all it was a JERINA story!

I don't have a problem against that couple but I have JARA in first.

I just watched ANUBIS UNLOCKED 4 and it talked about Mara and Jerome and they asked Tasie (Mara) the question and they both began to blush like crazy. And she started stuttering and he did too! AWWW THEY AMAZING!

I just re-watched all the HOA episodes. JARA FOREVER! I was skipping to all the JARA moments. See I'm almost as obsessed as THE-HuNGeR-GaMeS-OBSeSSeD (who was formerly known as Iliketosniffcheese) is obsessed about PATNISS!

* * *

><p><strong>MARA POV<strong>

**As I look up into his eyes, I knew I would want to be with him forever. Is that kind of cheesy? Anyways, he watches me look at him, his beautiful pools of blue watery eyes smile at me. And his smile grows into a cocky grin.**

"**So, what do you want to name the baby if we actually have a baby?" he asks me softly**

"**Maybe Valentina or Rachel, or Luna, or Lily if it's a girl, and for a boy maybe Harrison or Harry or Ron?" I say**

"**You're still obsessed with Harry Potter, aren't you?" he says as he chuckles.**

"**Of course they are the best books EVER!" I whisper yell as I smile back at him.**

"**Mara, we can name the girl Luna if you like. I know its Harry Potter but I'm starting to like that name." he says as traces my lips with his thumb.**

"**What's a good boy's name?" I ask.**

"**Maybe, Andrew." Jerome whispers**

"**We can call him Andy!" I yell excitedly as I kiss him on the lips. I can feel his lips smiling, his warm soft perfect pink lips.**

"**Mara, have I ever told you that you are a genius!" Jerome says as he laughs **

"**Let me see, you said I was pretty, dashing, smart, intelligent, beautiful, cute, perfect, amazing, but not genius." I state as he plants a kiss on my cheek.**

"**Do you think we will be good parents?" I ask**

"**With a mother as dashing, smart, perfect, and kind as you, and a father that is as devilishly handsome as me, for sure(A/N: if I were him I would say "FO, SHIZZLE")!" Jerome states as he smirks at me. I laugh as he wraps his arm around my shoulder and I put my head in his chest.**

"**Our baby is lucky." I say as he grabs my hand and presses it against my stomach. We smile awkwardly at each other as we hold hands and walk down the empty hallway. We are just two love-struck soul mates, in a big crazy world.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Isabella POV<strong>_

_**I was walking down the hall when I spotted Mara and Jerome, they were acting cutely romantic, like always, but I couldn't help but listen to their conversation. I was confused; they began talking about baby names, and Harry Potter, and then being good parents. At first I thought it was a type of project in health class, being parents and taking care of a fake baby. But then the last line kind of got to me.**_

"_**Our baby is lucky"**_

_**That got me. It wasn't some dumb stupid project. It was real. Mara was pregnant, with Jerome's baby. Oh shit!**_

_**This place is crazy!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Mara POV<strong>

**So Jerome and I went to the mini-mart that was out of the school premises. We walked hand in hand to the store. I grabbed as many as the pregnancy test boxes they had, and we ran to the cashier paid him and ran out. He looked at us with a face of disgust. I bet he was thinking **_Those horny teens already had sex._

**The first pregnancy test box was called "DIGITAL" the other one was "First Response" and the last two were "Clear Blue" and "Clear Blue Digital" **

**We walked back to the Anubis house. Once we got there we were tired and out of breath. We fell on my bed and sighed. This sucks! **

"**So, I think you should take the tests now." Jerome states as he stands up and hands me the bag with the test kits.**

**The first one "DIGITAL" showed me the negative sign. The next one (most know) "First Response" said positive. I sighed and tested "Clear Blue" and that also said positive. The last test "Clear Blue Digital" showed positive. Three out of four, majority rules. I was pregnant. I walk out of the bathroom slowly.**

**Jerome looked at me anxiously waiting to know the answer. I just nodded as his arms wrapped around me.**

"**Our baby is lucky." He said, reminding me that everything will be okay, and reminding me of the talk we had earlier. **

* * *

><p>Jerome POV<p>

My Mara is pregnant, with my baby.

At first I was really scared. The thought of being a father scared me. Mara looked frightened. She was the bookworm smart girl. She was the goody two shoes. Nobody would expect that Mara Jaffray was pregnant. Even she didn't expect to pregnant.

At first I didn't feel proud of having a baby. I wished the baby was somebody else's, I wished the condom didn't slip off. I wished I gave her a pregnancy pill. But now I want the baby more than anything. I feel that this baby is mine. He or she will be awesome. I want the baby. I want to finally have a family, Mara the baby and me. When Mara said abortion, I said no. I want this baby to live. I don't want Mara to have abortion or to let her send the baby to an adoption agency.

I want the baby and Mara to be mine. All mine. Finally I can have a family. Finally I can be happy.

But I need Mara and our baby in order to be happy. My heart leapt with joy when Mara stated that her pregnancy tests were positive. I embraced her, tears streaming down my face, she looked at me mortified, but then she calmed down.

I love you Mara Jaffray.

I always did.

We will be together forever.

Forever and always.

One happy family.

You, me and our baby.

* * *

><p><strong>Mara POV<strong>

**It is a few weeks after I told Jerome about the baby. And things are getting worse. The baby bump is getting noticeable and nobody except for Jerome and me knows. I need to tell someone.**

"**Hey, Mara, love." Jerome says as he gently enters my room.**

"**Hey." I reply shyly as I slap him playfully. He grins and carefully places his hand on my stomach. **

"**I can feel the baby!" he yells happily. I also can feel it, I can feel it moving inside, kicking its little feet. At first I felt terrified; I'm 15 almost 16 and pregnant. Like that creepy reality show! There is a live being inside of me! I just got scared, being a Mother sounds scary!**

"_Mara, congratulations! You finally gave birth to the "Hero" He will free us from evil power in the ancient ruins!" Isis whisper yells happily._

"**No way!" I yell. My baby is the "Hero". Who knew a normal girl like me would give birth to the savior of the Egyptian world. But I know that I'm no normal girl. I'm the incarnation of Isis for crying out loud! OH! Now it all makes sense, Jerome is the incarnation of Osiris! Osiris and Isis have a son, Horus. Nina is the temporary body for Horus. But my baby is the true incarnation of Horus. Nina is the guardian of the "Eye of Horus" she isn't Horus; well she is Horus until my baby is born. **

"**What?" Jerome asks**

"**Don't freak out, but you are the incarnation the god Osiris." **

"**Who's Osiris? This doesn't make any sense!" he yells as he throws his hands up in the air.**

"**Jerome, calm down. Osiris is the ruler of the Egyptian underworld. He is the husband of the goddess Isis. Their son Horus is the ruler of all Ancient Egyptian lands. Jerome, the spirit of Osiris is in you!" **

"**How do you know!" he yells confused and aggravated.**

"**I'm Isis" I state then I place my hand on my baby bump "and he's Horus"**

"**NO WAY!" he yells, smiling dumbly as if he won a million dollars.**

"**Yes, way!" I yell as I giggle hysterically for no reason.**

"**So, our baby is Horus." Jerome states, as he kisses me gently on the lips.**

"**No shiz Sherlock!" I say as he laughs a wholehearted laugh and pulls my body close to his. We lay there breathing heavily, nose to nose, arm to arm, chest to chest, and lips to lips. He gave me another kiss, we were on full "snog mode". Our lips molded together naturally, tongues dancing. My arms wrapped around his neck, his hands wander up and down my leg. He hoists my leg around his hip. He grabs my other thigh and hoists it around the other side of his hip as he continues to kiss me feverishly. As I pull away from him, panting heavily, he tugs on my shirt.**

"**Jerome, I'm with child!" I say irritably.**

"**Sorry, I couldn't help myself." He says as he gives me a crooked grin. I feel my cheeks heating up. I love him. I love how he makes me feel. He is amazing. **

**He is Jerome Clarke, simply perfect.**

* * *

><p><em>Nina POV<em>

_Should I tell Fabian that he's Anubis?_

_He is my boyfriend._

_What should I do?_

_I don't want to scare him!_

_But I think I should tell everyone what Horus told me._

_Sibuna meeting, today. There I will explain everything. And hopefully it won't go bad._

_What could possibly go wrong!_

_Thanks a lot Nina, I just jinxed it!_

_This Sibuna meeting is going to be crazy!_

_Oh shit!_

* * *

><p><strong>Mara POV<strong>

**I sat in my bedroom with Jerome eating chocolate pudding. It's a craving. Again I blame the pregnancy! I grab a spoonful of pudding and shove it in my mouth. I wanted more I grab another spoonful, and in a few seconds I finished the whole pint of pudding.**

"**Whoa! Who knew you could eat like that!" Jerome states as he chuckles**

"**I BLAME THE PREGNANCY!" I yell as I drape my arms around him. Laughing we try to feed each other the remains of pudding. And somehow we end up having pudding all over each other. Chocolate in my hair, on my arms, legs and all over my new shirt. But Jerome got it worse, there was chocolate all over his perfect dirty-blond hair. His face was covered in chocolate, and so was his shirt. The back of his pants had chocolate it looked like he had an accident. What had happened is that he sat in the pudding container. That made me laugh hysterically, that I was rolling on the floor. Then I get a text from Nina saying that there was going to be a Sibuna meeting. **

"**Should we tell them?" I ask Jerome **

"**If you want to." He replies**

"**I think they should know." I say. I take a deep breath and walk down the hallway to Nina's room, Jerome and I stand at the door side-by-side.**

* * *

><p><em>Nina POV<em>

_Fabian, Amber, Patricia, Alfie, and I were sitting down waiting for Mara and Jerome to come. Of course they were going to come together, kissing or holding hands. They were the new "Power Couple" which is what Amber calls lovebird type of romance. The truth is all of us were getting sick of them. They were acting so mushy, and flirty, and love-sick! _

_We hear their voices at the other side of the door._

"_Should we tell them?" Mara asked quietly._

"_If you want to" Jerome replied._

"_I think they should know." Mara said._

_Know what?_

_What do they want to tell us?_

_Why is it such a secret?_

_ANYWAYS! They slowly open the door; we could see the doorknob moving and the door creaks open. They walk in covered in chocolate pudding; I hope that's what it is. They sit down next to Alfie and Amber who slowly scoot away from them._

"_So" Mara says cheerfully._

"_Do you want to tell us something?" I say dying to know what's going on between them._

"_Don't you want to tell us something?" she says trying to avoid my question. I would have interrogated further, but I knew I needed to say something._

"_I'm Horus." I say quietly. Everyone except for Mara looks around questionably._

"_I'm Isis." Mara says as she looks down quietly at her feet._

"_I'm Osiris." Jerome says proudly._

"_Fabian, you're Anubis." I state._

"_And Bella is Nut, and Peter is Geb." Mara finishes my sentence._

"_What? I'm Fabian Rutter not Anubis!" Fabian says_

"_No, you are the incarnation of Anubis, his soul lives in you." I reply._

"_Alien took over your body?" Alfie asks._

"_We, have an announcement to make." Mara declares as she stands up with Jerome on her other side. We all look at her attentively. She takes a deep breath._

"_I'm pregnant." She whispers._

"_NO WAY!" Amber yells. Mara nods._

"_Way to go bro!" Alfie yells as he pats Jerome on the back._

"_The slime ball knocked you up!" Patricia yells as she slaps Jerome across the face._

"_I thought you used a condom!" I heard myself screech._

"_I did. I guess it must have slipped." Jerome says_

"_But, our baby, he is the prophecy; he will take Nina's place and defeat evil in the Egyptian world!" Mara yells. I feel like she's gone crazy. I blame her being pregnancy._

"_I'm serious!" she yells._

"_Let me get this straight. You are the incarnation of Isis and Jerome is the incarnation of Osiris, therefore your child must be Horus!" I state_

"_Do you think you'll be good parents?" Patricia asks_

"_Of course, why do you ask?" Jerome replies._

"_You couldn't even go to the bathroom!" Alfie yells pointing at the back of Jerome's pants. Alfie, always trying to make us laugh. I giggled, because it really looked like Jerome had an "accident". I wasn't sure if they would be good parents. They are so young. Still in high school! But Mara was a good person; she's smart, respectful, understanding, reliable, trustworthy, helpful, and kind. And Jerome, well, he is, um…, imaginative, um… funny, and street smart? I think._

* * *

><p>No one's POV<p>

"Did you hear that Corbiere, we know who Horus is now. We have to destroy him. But how, Corbiere, how?" Victor says as he pulls his ear away from the door, a smile creeps up his face. He strokes his goatee pensively.

"I know just the plan." An unknown voice says.

Victor watches a misty figure in a black leather jacket walk in. Those blue-grey eyes unmistakably familiar.

"Rufus, you're here." Victor cackles.

"Yes, and I have a plan to eliminate Horus forever." Rufus says.

* * *

><p><strong>Mara POV<br>**

**We were sitting there, talking about the whole incarnation business. But the door slammed open. **

"**I WANT TO KNOW WHAT THIS IS ABOUT!" An angry Peter yells, as he storms in the room followed by an angry Bella.**

"**I don't like being excluded." She states.**

"**We're sick of you not telling us anything! We want to know the truth!" Peter yells throwing his hands in the air.**

"**If you don't tell us we'll tell Victor, Mr. Sweet, and you parents that you're pregnant!" Isabella says loudly, that little monster. She wouldn't dare! But oh yes, she would. I gasp loudly, how did she know? **

"**You wouldn't!" I screech.**

"**Try me!" Bella yells. Wow the whole nice girl image is totally gone now. I watch Peter look at her with awe. Hey I have to give her credit; she knows how to persuade people.**

"**Tell us everything" Peter says sternly, he crosses his arms and glares at us. Do we have a choice? No, no we don't. I don't want my parents finding out, they will literally kill me. I watch Nina and Fabian look at each other with nervous looks. Alfie, Amber and Patricia glancing around the room. And Jerome's icy blue eyes staring at me with a frightened expression plastered on his face.**

"**Fine, but promise not to tell anyone." Nina says with the sound of defeat in her voice.**

"**Why? Oh forget it just tell us." Isabella says with determination.**

"**It started when I came to the Anubis house and got this necklace from a sweet old lady named Sara Frobisher Smyth…"**

**** ** ** ** **a few minutes later** ** ** ** ** **

**So we are talking about the whole Cup of Ankh theory, I kind of zoned out and I'm sleeping curled up in Jerome's protective chest. My eyes slowly open, and Jerome's handsome face greets me. Isn't he the best boyfriend ever? **

"**So, let me get this straight…I'm Nut?" Isabella asks.**

"**No…yes you idiot! How did you even get a scholarship?" Peter says.**

"**YOU LITTLE SCUMBAG, how dare you–UGHH!" Isabella yells as she slaps her palms against her leg. "Ow!" she yelps. Peter cackles, and she glares at him. Ah…the beginning of a love-hate relationship! I feel like Amber…that isn't good! **

"**Peter, shut up!" Jerome yells. I look up into his light blue eyes, always bringing butterflies to my stomach. He is just so perfect. I snuggle into his chest and let out a loud sigh.**

"**Okay, I just don't understand. Why us? Why now? Why Geb?" Peter says**

"**It has to agree with who you are. Right now I'm Horus, because the true incarnation of him isn't born yet. Fabian is Anubis. Jerome is Osiris, who at one point was incarnated as the husband of Isis. He is the husband of Isis. And their son Horus, who right now I am, but when their child is born Horus will take his body and leave mine. You are Geb, the lover of Nut-" Peter interrupts Nina before she finishes.**

"**WHAT?" Peter and Bella yell angrily, but you could see that they were blushing of embarrassment. I knew they secretly liked each other, like Nina and Fabian, or Jerome and I.**

"**I have a boyfriend!" Bella yells, making Peter frown a bit.**

"**But that is what happened to Nut. She was married to Ra, but she was in love with Geb, so with the help of Thoth, Nut and Geb got together and conceived a child who is now known as Isis, but Ra found out that Geb and Nut were together and he banned them from seeing each other, but they tried everything to get together." I whisper, a tear rolling down my cheek, I am a very sensitive person, and my mood swings are acting up again! Jerome smiles and wipes my tears.**

"**Okay, so what do we do know?" Bella asks when the door slams open and a smoke bomb hits the floor. Everyone screams.**

"**GIVE US THE GIRL!" Rufus yells, as he enters the room with Victor at his side. Bella jumps into Peter's arms, Nina is being guarded by Fabian, and Alfie is being held by Patricia and Amber. Out of nowhere a hand grabs me and pulls me harshly.**

"**LET HER GO!" Jerome yells as he pulls me into his protective arms, his eyes were glowing with anger, well, actually his whole body was glowing, it is glowing a faint blue. Blue is the color of Osiris, he was using his powers. **

"**I SAID GIVE US THE GIRL" Rufus yells as he walks closer to me.**

"**NEVER" Jerome yells.**

"**It's not an option." Victor states with anger in his eyes, "GIVE US ISIS!"**

"**I WILL NEVER LET YOU HARM MARA!"Jerome shouts. **

"**You little fool." Rufus yells as he takes out a gun, "Give us the girl, or else I'll shoot."**

"**NO!" **

"**What did you say?" Victor hisses.**

"**You heard me, NO!" Jerome shouts.**

"**You didn't just say that, you, you will pay." Rufus says as he points the gun at Jerome.**

"**NO!" I shriek.**

"**NO!" Peter yells as he jumps in front of Jerome and Rufus pulls the trigger.**

"**PETER! NO!" Bella yells as she runs towards Peter who is slumped on the floor blood gushing out of his arm. Tears spilling out of her eyes.**

"**Mara, we have to go!" Jerome yells as he carries me and runs out the door before Rufus and Victor could take us.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Isabella POV<strong>_

_**It wasn't until now that I realized I love him.**_

_**Peter.**_

_**My Peter.**_

_**He risked his life to save his cousin. I thought he was an insensitive jerk, but I was wrong. He cared for Jerome. Maybe he didn't show it, but inside he loved him as a brother. Because Jerome didn't have a family, neither did Peter.**_

_**I look at him, his eyes on mine, green eyes, so hypnotizing, filled with anger and pain. I needed to get him out of here. He was in pain, his arm bleeding the bullet was right there; it was in his skin below his elbow. I scream and ask Alfie to help me take him to the hospital.**_

"_**I guess this was useless, they have escaped." Victor says as his eyebrows furrow together in anger. He was angry. But I was angrier. I felt the blood boiling inside me, how dare them, try to kill an innocent boy. IT'S LIKE THEY DON'T EVEN CARE ABOUT HUMANITY! THEY ONLY CARE ABOUT THEIR STUPID SOCIETY! They are egoistic, self-centered, heartless, they are EVIL!**_

_**They walk out the door and I want to go after them, take the gun and shoot them, my fist clenched and my blood boiling.**_

_Isabella calm down. You can't express all your anger at them. They aren't the biggest threat; its Apep, Apophis, and Set are the ones behind this. You need to get to them, destroy them before it's too late. Before they destroy the entire human race. _

"_**Where do I find them?"**_

_Egypt, where the king lies._

_**And that was it. We are going to Egypt.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Mara POV<strong>

**As we run out of the house hand in hand, I have a strange sensation, it as if Isis was telling me to go to Egypt. It had to be done. I trust her.**

**Okay so my heart is beating like a hammer, as Jerome and I run out of the Anubis grounds and as far away we can from the school. We run two kilometers away from the school. And I find myself exhausted. Panting, a tired Jerome reaches my side.**

"**Wow, Jaffray, you can run." He says still panting.**

"**I know" I say as I kiss his soft lips. He looks into my eyes and leans forward to kiss me when-**

"**HEY GUYS WHAT'S UP!" Amber says as she runs towards us with a camera and a big sparkly pink suit case. **

"**Okay now SMILE!" she says excitedly. We look at her then at her camera then back at her.**

"**Amber what are you doing?" Jerome asks her, with his eyebrows up, which made me giggle.**

"**Oh nothing, JUST MAKING YOU GUYS THE MOST AWESOME SCRAPBOOK EVER! AND GOING TO THE AIRPORT! AH! I'M SO EXCITED!" Amber squeals.**

"**Wait, what? Where are we going?" I ask.**

"**EGYPT! AH! DID YOU KNOW THEY EGYPTIANS HAVE THE BEST MAKEUP! I'M SO EXCITED! DON'T WORRY WE ALREADY PACKED YOUR STUFF!" Amber yells, as Alfie appears trying to carry 3 big heavy suit cases. Jerome walks towards Alfie and grabs 2 suit cases. **

**I felt as if they knew that we had to go to Egypt because of the gods. But how could they, they were mortals. The answer hit me in the face when I saw Isabella and Peter holding hands. Peter had a cast on his arm, and he looked weary, but the look in his eyes, of love joy and pleasure, made him seem like a lively fellow. He looked happy. I guess "When the power of love, overcomes the love of power, the world will know peace." Yep, that's right I just quoted Jimmy Hendrix. But the love of power still didn't overcome the power of love. The quote means nothing to those evil ones in Egypt; it means nothing to Victor and Rufus. To them all that matters is power, eternal life. They are so self-centered and egoistic. **

**Isabella and Peter let go of each other's hands once Jerome eyed them, smiling, his cocky grin. Blushing, Bella walks towards me, and Peter towards Jerome.**

"**So, are we going to Egypt?" Bella asks me. **

"**I guess we are." I say.**

"**Let's go we have a long way to go." Patricia says.**

"**Is everyone here?" I ask.**

"**Yea…" everyone says. I look around. Nina holding hands with Fabian. Alfie and Amber sharing secretive smiles. Isabella and Peter discussing, but giving each other flirty looks. Joy was being Joy and eyeing Fabian. Patricia texting Jason because she "Needed Help With Egyptian Mythology". Yea right! Jerome holding me in a nice embrace. It seems just perfect.**

"**Okay let's go! Look there's a taxi. I'M SO EXCITED!" Amber yells as she waves at the taxi to stop.**

"**Where are you all going?" the taxi driver asks us.**

"**The airport!" Amber yells.**

"**Okay, let's see, it will be 80 pounds." The taxi driver states.**

"**Oh come on! 80 POUNDS, for a FIVE MINUTE RIDE! I'm walking!" Jerome yells as he throws his hands in the air.**

"**Jerome, just pay the man." I say looking straight into his crystal blue eyes. He shrinks back and gets out 80 and the taxi driver smiles and puts the suitcases in the trunk as we all pile in the tiny car and drive off to the airport.**

* * *

><p>Jerome POV<p>

(A/N I had writers block but I just got back in ma game when my friend Zak was complaining that he wants money! Like that's ever going to happen. Yep and hence Jerome's POV)

Wow, what a girl can do to you! She makes you waste 80 Pounds unfairly but you do it. Gosh, women these days!

Anyways after five minutes in a tiny cramped car along with a smelly Alfie, we paid the man.

I WASTED VALUABLE MONEY!

Anyways once we reached the airport, I paid the man and we were off.

You would ask how you get a ticket in such short notice.

Your answer Mick's uncle! Yea, Mick's dead but whatever, we can tell his uncle he had to do something.

Joy came and she started rambling about how Fabian belongs to her in front of Fabian, which made Fabian uncomfortable and Nina jealous. Alfie and Patricia were Arguing about aliens and their existence, and Amber was randomly screaming that she forgot her nail file.

IT WAS HORRIBLE!

The only thing that didn't make me want to explode was beautiful little Mara sleeping on me and our baby that is inside of her.

And again I repeat what a girl can do to you!

So we got out of the taxi, I paid the man, and we entered the frenzied airport.

NO ONE'S POV

"Yes, Victor, the kids, we've located them, they are going to the airport." A man says.

"Yes Ben, but where?" Victor said with static in his voice.

"I don't know. Do you want me to go to the airport and find them?" Ben says.

"Of course. Track them down and bring them to me." Victor says, as the line goes dead.

Ben pulls his taxi hat lower, making himself look mysterious, as he walks out of the yellow car and into the airport.

"I'm going in." Ben says as he takes a deep breath and walks into the airport.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Patricia POV (AN: I was watching HOA finale and then it talked about how Jason had an illness. This happened when Jason was telling Victor that the children are captured in the school with Rufus, but Jason refused to leave them, but Victor reminded him of Jason's medical condition. I didn't know that until I re-saw the finale!)**_

_**Jason is all I could think about.**_

_**I talked to him**_

_**I never really trusted him until I found out why he was part of the society.**_

_**He wanted to live.**_

_**Is that any wrong?**_

_**I don't think so!**_

_**He has an illness. It's like, cancer. Every day his life gets thinner and thinner. Every day he gets weaker and weaker. Every day he gets closer to death.**_

_**But I don't want him to die.**_

_**And he is coming to Egypt with us. But nobody knows that he is! I'm scared that they won't trust him.**_

_**But I know if I bring him to Egypt, he will live. I don't know how! I don't know where, when, and the process. But I have this sensation that in Egypt he will live.**_

_**Now, I have to tell them about Jason!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Mara POV<strong>

**Once we get on the plane I felt strange. It is a sensation that something wrong is going to happen. But, what? **

**The plane is a private plane. It has seating arrangements in the form of a square; two by two we sit down.**

**Jerome and I**

**Nina and Fabian**

**Amber and Alfie**

**And**

**Joy and Patricia**

"**Lift off will commence in five minutes, turn of all electronic devices." A friendly flight attendant says.**

**Patricia doesn't pay attention she keeps texting ferociously.**

**I wonder what's gotten into her.**

_Mara, be careful. They are here. They are here to take Horus…be careful…_

**ISIS!**

**Oh GOD WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO!**

"**Jerome, I sense that something bad is going to happen!" I whisper nervously into his ear.**

"**No! I wanted to relax for a change." Jerome complains.**

**I stare at a flight attendant, he is in a blue suit and is wearing a hat, and I know him from somewhere. But, where?**

"**Jason!" Patricia whispers happily.**

"**JASON!" Nina yells, with fear in her voice.**

**Jason, he knows about Victor's society, DAMMIT HE IS PART OF THE SOCIETY! He can risk the whole plan! He can ruin this. OR WORSE, HE CAN TELL VICTOR!**

"**JASON, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" I yell in panic, Jerome's hand holding mine tightly.**

"**Mara, don't panic. Jason isn't bad-" Patricia begins to say when Jerome interrupts her.**

"**JASON IS PART OF THE SOCIETY!" Jerome yells.**

"**LISTEN, PLEASE! Jason was only part of the society, because-because, he is going to die" Patricia whispers.**

"**What Patricia means is, I have leukemia, you would think it's only for children, but people get it when they are born and usually they only last until they are young but my case is rare, I'm still alive, but I feel weaker and weaker, with eternal life I can avoid my illness, and live with my one true love Patricia Williamson." Jason says blushing, as Patricia gives him a small smile.**

"**Okay, but we have bigger problems" Isabella says as she points at the taxi driver walking in angrily.**

"**What do you want we already paid you!" Jerome yells.**

"**Give me Horus, Isis, Osiris, Nut, Anubis, and Geb. NOW! Before I tell Rufus to come." The taxi driver named Ben said.**

"**Never!" Jerome yells.**

**Ben walks up the stairs closer and closer to us. **

"**The plane will be departing in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1." **

"**NO!" Ben yells as he holds on to the edge of the moving plane.**

**He grabs my leg and I let out a blood-curdling scream.**

"**MARA!" Jerome yells as he pulls me away from Ben.**

**My locked begins to glow, brighter and brighter, until I'm blinded by the light. I hear Ben's distant yells from below. I take a step back and don't feel the floor. Still blinded I feel myself falling. A hand grabs mine, and pulls me up. **

**I hear distant voices, but see pitch black, tired I decide to go to sleep, and forget about everything.**

* * *

><p><strong>I'm probably going to upload 2 more chapters before I leave to China. (I go to a different place in the world every summer)<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW, FAVORITE, AND ADD TO ALERT!**

**~Izzi**


	7. author's note

Hey guys its izzi, pretty much all my stories are going to be on hiatus. I'm sorry. I'll probably start writing again in a month or two. It's a really busy time for an eighth grader, hope you understand.

~izzi


End file.
